Entangled Destinies
by Anime Princess
Summary: COMPLETE! Willow and Dawn are magically sent to the time of King Arthur by Merlin! Can they save the three Knights, whom are destinied to die? LancelotDawn, GawainWillow, DagFulucina, BorsVan, ArthurGuinevere!
1. Chapter 1

King Arthur nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to me. This is just a story for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

**Entangled Destinies**

Dawn Nella Summers and Willow Anne Rosenberg were sitting cross-legged in the living room watching the new DVD that the older witch brought. The movie's name-King Arthur.

"You know, this is a different spin on the old tale of Arthur and his knights. I mean, they brought in Rome and the Roman Empire."

"You're right Dawn, that's why I like it so much. Also, can you believe how handsome they all are…even Bors!"

Dawn laughed heartily. She was the only one other than Spike to known that Willow had once again changed her sexual orientation. She was no longer a lesbian but Bi. But Dawn had to agree. The knights were very handsome.

"You know, they are aren't they? I like Lancelot. Even if he's a charmer, I like him. I like how he's so loyal to Arthur and even though they clash a lot, he's always by Arthur's side."

Willow grinned and said, "That could be said for all of the Knights. But Lancelot is a bit of a flirt, isn't he…by that time frame anyway. He wouldn't be much here in our time. But, he'd definitely get points for being so ruggedly handsome and noble."

Dawn glanced at her friend and asked, "I told you which one I liked, who do you like more?"

Willow looked thoughtful and said, "You know, I think I like Gawain the most. I don't know, something about his long dirty blond hair and hazel-nut eyes entrances me."

Dawn giggled and said, "Look at us! We really need to find a guy! We're lusting after story characters!"

Willow frowned mockingly and said, "Well, there IS historical proof that Arthur and his Knights were real! So, we're not totally pathetic! We're just sad because we lust after guys who are beyond bones in the ground now."

They burst into giggles and felt the air around them simmer.

"Ah…Wills?"

"That's not me, I thought it was you!" exclaimed Willow as they both clamed down and looked about cautiously.

Then right in front of their eyes, a man painted blue and carrying a wood staff with a crescent moon at the top appeared before them and said, "Craig-na lack nere lass'o'no mann! (The past needs you daughter of Man)"

A white light blinded the two and forced them to their knees. When the light vanished, the girls found themselves not in their living room, but in a forest.

"Will…where are we? Where did that blue freak send us?" asked a cautious Dawn. She wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be. After all, she survived six years on the Hell Mouth as had seen some freaky stuff, but this was on a different level completely! She had expected to feel nervous and scared, but instead, she felt calm and acceptance. Willow looked to feel the same way she did. Which wasn't all that surprising because she has cast some spells in the past that dealt with other realities and time.

"I'm not totally sure Dawn. I do remember something about past, girls, and needed. I'm not sure when we are, but we're definitely in the past."

"How do you know?" asked Dawn curiously.

Willow shrugged, pointed to the side, and said, "Oh that's why."

Dawn turned to look in the direction her friend had pointed and saw four rough looking men, armed with either a sword or a bow, and chuckling evilly at each other. They were pointing at her and Willow and licking their lips hungrily. It didn't take a rocket-scientist to know what they were thinking.

Dawn looked at Willow and saw her fall into a relaxed, but defensive stance. She followed. She was now eternally grateful to Spike for convincing Willow and her to take up defensive lessons from him. Compared to a Master Vampire, these four would be a piece of cake!

"Ah look 'ere boys! We've got ah'selves some pretty ones! They think they can fight! AHAHAHAHA!"

The other three joined in and the women felt their ire grow. It was one thing to like gentleman and their attempts to protect you, it was quite another to have men laugh at you thinking you are weak when you are not.

The man, who was obviously the leader, dismounted his horse and sauntered up to Willow and tried to grab her breast.

Willow grabbed his hand and twisted it up and around.

The man shrieked in pain.

Willow said loudly, "If you even try that again on me, I'll rip off your reason for being proud to be a man!"

The men growled and dismounted their horses. Quickly two of them surrounded Dawn. She punched one in the nose, and the other managed to grab her arms and keep them lodged against her sides. The third went to help his leader. Dawn looked around pretending to be scared when she saw three men in the bushes. They were dressed in some type of armor. The one that caught her attention the most was a man with dark black curly hair and deep pools of brown. She gulped. He smiled lightly at her and motioned her to be quiet. She lowered her head and pretended to give up. The men laughed and the one behind her pushed her hair to the side. As his head lowered to her neck, she swung her head back and smiled when a satisfying crunch sound was heard. The man released her. Dawn spun around to keep an eye on the two men while watching out for Willow too.

A tall blond hared man said, "Woman! Release him now!"

Willow looked at him while still holding the first in her grasp and asked smugly, "And if I don't?"

The man raised his bow and said, "I'll kill you here and now and violate your dying body so your last memories will be of how dirty you are when you reach God."

Willow smiled charmingly and said, "Not if you go first."

The man didn't even have time to look confused before an arrow pierced his heart from behind. The other two men, who had attempted to rape Dawn, found themselves on the ground with Dawn standing above them with her hands in fists. They didn't even remember her moving! Dawn smirked and knife kicked them in the guts. They moaned in pain.

Dawn said, "That is for trying to rape me, bastards!"

Willow released the man she was holding, and punched him squarely in the face. He howled in pain and pulled out his sword. Willow dropped back a bit and watched him warily. As he swung the blade towards her awkwardly, she caught the sword by its tongs and twisted it so she could pull it away. Before she or Dawn could finish them off, three more arrows flew through the air and seven men appeared from the greenery. Three of the men had bows raised while the other four were staring harshly at the fallen men. Then one, dressed in armor reminisce of the Roman Empire approached them. Both Dawn and Willow drew back a bit and watched him with wary eyes.

The man held up his empty hands and said, "Peace ladies, we're not here to harm you. I am Arthur Castus of the Roman Empire and these are my Sarmatian Knights. We were finishing our patrol, when we heard sounds of a fight. We came to investigate and discovered the two of you in your situation. Please, tell us your names and where you are from. Perhaps, we can escort you back home?"

Willow and Dawn looked at one another with wide eyes. They were in the MOVIE! But, this never happened in the movie! It obviously must be before the events of the movie since all seven Knights are alive and well.

Willow took a step forward, offered her hand to the one she now knows to be Arthur, and said, "I am Willow Anne Rosen this is my friend Dawn Neela Summers. We do not have homes as Saxons to the far North burned them down. We just escaped them to head south. We had two horses but Woads stole them from us, and we've been traveling on foot since then. We thank you for coming to our aide, help would be very much appreciated."

Arthur and a few other Knights looked sympathetic at them, but none held pity. Both Dawn and Willow were happy about that. Arthur took her hand and gave it a polite kiss on the back and did the same to Dawn. Both of them blushed slightly. They had never felt so lady-like before. Both decided it must be the time frames making them blush like little schoolgirls with their first crushes. The other Knights came forward at Arthur's silent command.

Arthur continued, "This is my second in command, Lancelet, followed by the others Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan, and Dagonet."

All the Knights bowed and kissed their hands politely. When Lancelot looked into her eyes, Dawn felt as if her entire defense had fallen down and that he could see into her very soul. Willow faced the very same feeling when Gawain looked into her eyes so deeply. Both felt their blood infuse their pale cheeks vividly. All the Knights, including the ever blank faced Tristan, smiled at them. There was something about these two women that just made them want to protect them beyond their normal codes of honor to protect the weak and helpless. Although, by the look of how things were going before hand, they just might not be as helpless as they look.

Lancelot said, "Arthur, the night grows near, we should be getting back to the Milestone. Woads grow more confident as the shadows become larger."

Arthur took back the look of command he naturally wore and said, "Yes, we must be getting back. Will you ladies care to join us?"

Willow and Dawn knew this wasn't an invitation but an actual order. Neither one wanted to make a fuss at this point because they suddenly felt tired.

As they watched the Knights pull their horses from the shadows, Dawn asked, "How will we follow? We have no horses, remember?"

Arthur turned back to them on top his horse and said with a small smile, "Yes, I do remember, do not worry ladies, you shall ride with one of us. Since their horses have the less weight upon them, Lancelot and Gawain shall be your partners this evening."

Willow and Dawn blushed even more as they stared at the two men they had not even an hour earlier been lusting after through the videotape and gulped. As they reached the men's side, Lancelot offered his hand to Dawn and effortlessly pulled her in front of him. She peeped slightly and sighed when two wonderfully strong graceful arms surrounded her waist to keep her steady.

She heard him whisper in her ear softly and huskily, "Do not fear My Lady, I shall not let you fall. Sleep, it is still another two hours to Hadrian's Wall. I will protect you."

Dawn blushed whispered a small thanks and leaned back into his strong hard chest. Just before she fell asleep, she thought that their bodies fit together amazingly well, because he was still wearing his armor.

Willow smirked at them and when she felt a strong yet gently hand upon her lower back, she jumped.

"Do not fear My Lady, I shall cause you no harm. I am my steering you towards my horse, Melliange."

Willow blushed slightly because his breath was warm against her chilled skin. When they got close enough, Gawain put his hands on her waist and effortlessly lifted her to sit side-straddle on his light brown horse. She blushed again at that. He was strong- very strong. Suddenly she got visions of those strong arms surrounding her at night and doing naughty things to her. She moaned softly as she felt him straddle the horse behind her. Her already naturally sensitive skin was put into hyper-drive because he was so close. He was so close she could smell his personal scent. She was surprised to realize that she wasn't disgusted with the scent because it wasn't simply a dirty sweaty scent most guys in the future have after workout so hard. His scent was that of sweat, pine, and a manly scent all his own. She loved it. When his arms went around her to pull on the reins, and sighed and rested her head upon his armored chest. She felt his tense slightly before he relaxed and shifted to make her more comfortable.

"Fear not, I will not let you fell Lady Willow."

She smiled and murmured into his neck, "I know you won't Sir Knight."

Gawain's eyes widened at the SIR part, but he smiled. It was amazing that a woman of her age trusted him so easily. Most would not.

Bors chuckled softly and said, "Careful Lads, or you could end up like me with a load full of little bastards."

Lancelot and Gawain glared at the eldest of their group but said nothing in fear of causing the women in their care to wake up.

Arthur smiled and said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot and Gawain were confused and awed. Those two emotions together, was not something they were used to feeling. The two women that they had _"rescued"_ were beautiful. That in, itself, isn't what made them confused and awed because they have seen many women with beauty even purer than theirs, but something, when they rested up against their armored chests made them feel protective and loved. There, they both admitted it. In less than an hour, both had fallen for the women in their arms. They didn't know what to do. As Roman soldier, but not Roman citizens, they could not marry them. That's one of the reasons Bors, hasn't made Vanora and honest woman.

As they came up to the split in the road, all the horses started to whine and shift about in fear.

"Wh…what's happening?" asked Willow as she rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. She tensed slightly when she felt two arms around her tightly, but relaxed again when she felt the horse start to buck a little. Whoever was behind her was trying not to let her fall. Then her memory caught up to her and she realized it was Gawain that was holding her so close. She blushed before pushing it away. Now was definitely not the time!

Dawn was in a similar predicament. As soon as Lancelot's horse started to whine and shake his head, she had woken up. She was gripping Lancelot's armor because she was afraid of falling off. It wasn't that she was afraid of falling off, she was afraid because she could sense hostile auras nearby-Vampires. She didn't know what to do. If the Vampires attacked, there was a good chance that one or **ALL** of the Knights could die. But if she and Willow revealed themselves, they might live but the Knights would reject them. The Roman Catholic Church doesn't take to kindly to Witchcraft.

"Bloody Hell! What's got the 'orses all frightened!" shouted Bors as he tumbled off his steed and attempted to calm him down.

Tristan was silent. His eyes were running over all the trees and a bow and arrow was ready to be fired.

He said, "Something evil, is watching."

He let the arrow go and with a twang. The arrow flew through the air and embedded in something. Willow and Dawn knew that sound well. He had hit a Vampire. It fell from a tree and before it even touched the ground, it exploded into dust. The arrow remained behind innocently.

"What the Hell! What was that!" demanded Galahad as his hand rested on his sword.

"I don't know." Replied Tristan to the disbelief of his fellow Knights. Then, before their eyes, five more dropped from the treetops. The Knights unconsciously backed off because the five's faces were pale sickly white, had weird ridges on their foreheads, their eyes were glowing an eerie cold golden color, and their teeth were strange and long.

Dawn answered, "They are Vampires."

Arthur looked at her in disbelief and demanded even as they all dismounted their horses, "Vampires are not real, My Lady. They are a simple myth to frighten the locals into staying in at night."

Willow, who had pulled a sword from its place on Gawain's horse, looked up at Arthur and snorted.

She said, "And how do you explain the glowing eyes, the teeth, and the fact that he blew up when Tristan's arrow pierced him?"

Arthur's mouth closed as Willow nodded and said, "You all stay back. Dawn and I can handle these babies."

Gawain touched her arm and said, "But…"

Willow smiled at him and said, "I know what I'm doing Gawain. These are Fledges, newly made Vampires, probably only two to three months old. I have been fighting the Underworld Demons since I was sixteen. I'm twenty-four. That's almost ten years. I know what I'm doing. Come on Dawn…let's get them."

Dawn, from the safety of Lancelot's body because he had pushed her behind him, reached up and unsheathed one of his twin swords. She went in front of him and twirled the blade expertly. She is the sister of the Original Slayer. She is the Key to their bloodline. She was to be the new Slayer.

Willow and Dawn took up guard and waited. The Vampires must have been even younger than they thought, because they looked at them with hungry eyes that belied their blank faces.

"Look it here boys, we've 'ot ourselves two juicy ones that think they can take on us!"

Willow sneered and said, "You are only a few months old. I've gone up against as Master and nearly bested him! Instead, we came to a drawl. Do you really want to fight me Fledge?"

The Vampires all roared in anger. This puny mortal had called them Babies! She was going to die.

Gawain winced as the first two Vampires lunged at Willow. He tightened his grip on his battle-axes and took a step forward. Tristan's tattooed hand stopped him. Gawain glared at him, but was surprised to see Tristan offering his bow and arrow to him. Quickly understanding, he notched the arrow and sent it flying through the air. It embedded itself in one of the two Vampires that Willow was fighting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lancelot going the same. Only he was shooting at the three Dawn was fighting.

Dawn, noticing the arrow in the Vampire's shoulder called out, "Aim for the hearts! Only something wooden through the heart will kill them!"

Quickly reloading, the two Knights tried again. This time their aim was true and before their startled eyes, two Vampires exploded into dust.

Willow sighed. She knew that the Knights couldn't just NOT help them, but they were fine. She sighed again as the Vampire turned to dust. Quickly, she twirled the long sword over her head and deflected the Vampire's own sword and neatly cut its head off. Gawain and the other Knight was amazed to see the Vampire crumble into dust.

Dawn was quick to take advantage of the other two Vampire's shock of their brother's dying. She cut one Vampire's head off cleanly and spun around in time to be punched in the chest and sent flying into a tree. She groaned.

"DAWN!" shouted Lancelot as he rushed to her side.

She looked up at him and paled. The Vampire was right behind Lancelot.

"LANCELOT!" yelled Arthur still to shocked to make any orders. It seemed that the Church lied to him. He felt as if God was removing his blindness and made him see what really happened in the night. Merlin was right after all. All those stories about a female Slayer born to defend the world against the Darkness was true! He closed his eyes and forced himself to rejoin the battle. He looked at his Knights and was somewhat relieved to see that they too were having a bit of trouble understanding the truth before them. Even if they were not of the Church, they still didn't believe in monsters that sucked another person's blood in order to survive.

"Move!" Dawn yelled in fear. Arthur and the others turned to the sound. Lancelot didn't move. In fact, he turned around and placed himself in front of her-as if to protect her.

Dawn groaned again, she was in pain. One or two of her ribs were definitely broken.

"WILLOW!" she yelled as the vampire threw Lancelot's sword away from him and held him up by the neck. She could see the one she liked starting to choke and knew that only one thing could save them now.

Willow spun around from berating Gawain and paled. She raised a hand. But before she could cast her spell, an arrow flew through the air and hit the Vampire directly in the heart from behind. Surprised, she spun around and saw Arthur lowering his own bow. She smiled. He just might make it through whatever was bothering him. She knew he was confused-hell all the Knights were-but Arthur was a devote member of the Roman Church. She knew this thanks to the movie. This episode must have spun his world into chaos. His eyes showed his turmoil; she was empathic. She could FEEL it.

Quickly, she rushed to her friend's side. Lancelot was already checking her for injuries.

By the time she got there, Lancelot was finished and said, "She has two busted ribs. She'll need medical care when we arrive. Other than that, she'll be fine."

Willow nodded and watched with a tiny smile as the black-hared Knight picked up her friend bridal style and carefully placed her on his horse.

Gawain came up behind her and said, "I've never seen him so worked up over and woman. Maybe he is finally starting to understand the concept of love?"

She looked up at him and saw that he was scared. Not for himself, not even for Lancelot or Dawn, he was scared for her. She sighed. She'd have a lot to answer to when they get to this Milestone.

They went back to his horse and Arthur said as Gawain placed her on the saddle again, "I expect you to tell us all you know about this…these…Vampires."

Willow nodded and smiled.

Arthur would make it. Already she could see some changes in the dark Roman Knight.

She replied, "I'll tell you everything I know and then some. That is, if you think you can handle it?"

Galahad scoffed and said, "Of course we can! We're the Sarmatian Knights! We can handle everything!"

Bors knocked him in the back of the head and said, "Aye boy, now let the Lasses sleep. I expect they are a bit tired from the excitement."

Dagonet brought his horse up to the two knights who carried the two women and handed them two thick blankets. Winter was upon them, and the nights were cold. Both accepted the blankets with a nod and gently covered the women with the fur blankets. Dawn was already asleep nestled in Lancelot's embrace, and Willow smiled in thanks at the tall man she knew would die in a year's time. She hoped that she and Dawn could gain their trust so that they might be able to change Dagonet's fate. With that, she turned to Tristan and Lancelot. She hoped they could prevent all of their deaths really. According to the movie, the Roman Empire, by serving in the army, had enslaved them. None of them deserved to die enslaved. They deserved to be free men.


	3. Chapter 3

This is going into a discussion about God, Heaven, and Earth. If you do NOT want to read the different origins of Earth and stuff, DO NOT READ!

Arthur and the other Knights sighed in relief. They had finally arrived at the Milestone. As they rode into the stables, Arthur's squire came to his side and gathered the reigns of the horse.

"Welcome back Arthur, Lancelot." He said with a curious air. He had seen the two young ladies with Lancelot and Gawain.

Arthur ordered, "Get two rooms ready for our lady friends. Also, see that the Healer is ready to receive one of them. Her name is Dawn and she needs to have her ribs bound."

Jols bowed shortly and quickly placed the horses in the correct stable. Lancelot slowly pulled Dawn off with help from Dagonet. Lancelot nodded in thanks to the giant Knight and looked at Arthur. Jols wasn't finished but…

Arthur nodded back and watched as his second and best friend all but ran to the Healer's Houses. He turned when he saw, from the corner of his eye; Gawain gently shook Willow's shoulder and whisper something in her ear. She moaned and shifted. Gawain gulped slightly and tried again. Even though he felt like his world was coming undone, he had to smile. Gawain was done for. Willow was only asleep and she could gain such a reaction from the blond, if she was conscious of such activities, Gawain would be hers for life-willingly.

Willow felt someone trying to wake her up. She knew it was Gawain, but she felt so comfortable. She didn't want to move. Unfortunately, her nose agreed with Gawain. Her eyes opened. Gawain's smiling face greeted her.

"Time to wake up My Lady. Lancelot has taken Dawn to the Healer and we have safely arrived back at Milestone. Are you in need to food, drink?"

Willow blinked at him and silently shook her head. She allowed him to help her off his horse and turned to Arthur. He was looking at them with a smirk and glittery dark eyes. Willow blushed. Arthur's smirk widened into a true smile.

"So, shall we adjourn to the Round Table?" she asked brightly.

Bors asked, "How'd you know we have a Round Table?"

She smiled and said, "First off, Dawn and I haven't told you the truth about where we are from. We are not from the north, but don't worry, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to reject us and send us back into those woods. You see, thanks to Merlin, Dawn and I have been magically transported more than 2000 years into the past to this time period. We're originally from the year 2005. And in that time, the Legend of King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Galahad, and the Round Table is very well known. I do not think there is a child or adult in all the world who doesn't know about King Arthur and Camelot."

Arthur blinked in shock. Tristan asked, "What is this Camelot?"

Willow smiled and said, "That won't happen for another year or so, don't ask me that. You'll all just have to find out for yourself. Now, do you want to know what I know about Vampires or not?"

Gawain nodded and waved her before him. As he placed his hand upon her lower back, the others silently fell into place behind Arthur who was in the front. When they reached the Round Table, Lancelot was already there and seated.

"What took you?" he asked as he stood in honor of Arthur and Willow.

Arthur answered as they all reached their seats, "Lady Willow was just telling us that she and Dawn are from the future and that Merlin brought them here to us."

Lancelot looked at her and she nodded.

"That probably explained the strange clothes and the pink thing the Healer found inside Dawn." Lancelot said to himself but Willow heard and had to bite her cheeks to not laugh. Dawn was going to be **SO** embarrassed when she told her.

"Knights, be seated, My Lady Willow, I open the table for discussion. Would you like to go first?"

Willow looked around at all the dark hared men, beside Gawain, and started, "First, call me Willow or Will-I'm no Lady. Second, to explain the truth, I have to ah…say a few things against the Church…is this okay?"

Lancelot looked at her and the others laughed. Even Arthur, the devote follower, had a smile upon his lips.

Arthur said, "Lady, my Knights are not of the Church and as of right now, I will withhold my usual protests for its goodness. Go ahead."

Willow nodded and said, "First off, the Church of Rome was established to hide a terrible secret. It is called the Prior. It is a secret order sworn in blood by all its members to uphold the purity of mankind in anyway possible. A man named John took it upon himself to change everything about the world order. He took control of the order from his uncle and sent thousands of his followers to convert others into his way of thinking-Roman Catholic, Jesus, God, and the Devil. Anyways, he was successful and the Church was established. When Jesus died, who was not human but a White Lighter-I'll explain that later, those who were there decided to create a book full of Jesus' thinking and lessons. Hence, the Bible was born. When Jesus was reborn on the third day, the church made him into a divine being. White Lighters are guardians. They watch and protect those who are good. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised that you, yourself, have one with you Arthur. Anyways, White Lighters** CANNOT** be known. If they are, they are taken back to the Heavens, are stripped of their powers, sent to another realm, and become normal mortals there.

Truthfully, God did not create the Earth in seven days. It was created a **LONG, LONG** time before and Earth was then, home to thousands upon thousands of Demons. Earth was in truth, Hell on Earth. But, somehow, the demons started to lose their grip on the Earth and were sent to the underworld. That was when Humans started to live on Earth. Now, back to the Prior; they gathered thirteen of the most powerful wizards they could find and had them cast a spell upon the **LAST** Vampire and a mortal girl of ten."

"**_MAGIC!_** What are you talking about?" exclaimed Bors nervously as he glanced left and right.

Willow smiled softly at him and said, "Magic is real Bors. That is how _The-Powers-That-Be_ was able to send the demons to the underworld. They then gave some of the mortal humans the ability to call upon the magics themselves. I…I myself am a White Witch I call upon the Goddess and can cast spells. Do I look evil and do I look like I want to kill and sacrifice everyone to appease some devil God?"

The Knights stared at her and she sighed.

Gawain didn't like this burst of protection within him, not because it was for her, but because it was there. He had only just met her! How could he love her so fast!

He stood up and said, "Perhaps, if we could see some of this GOOD magic, my fellow brother's-n-arms will feel better around you?"

Willow nodded and thought. Her eyes found Bors' goblet. It was empty. She raised an eyebrow. She turned around and saw behind her the tankard. She smiled.

"Bors, how would you like to have a continuous drink of wine and ale? I can make that happen."

Bors perched up and said with a laugh, "Lass, if you can do that, I'll love you for life!"

Willow grinned mischievously and flicked her hand at his goblet. It rose into the air and floated over her head to the tankard. The men watched her eyes widened and start to glow softly the color of silver yellow. The tankard did as well and then they heard a familiar sound-ale pouring from the source into a goblet. A few seconds later, the goblet floated back to Bors and settled softly down before him.

Willows eyes returned to their normal green and she asked softly, "Well, is magic the devil's work? Am **I** a devil?"

Arthur was once again lost. All his life, he had been told that magic was the devil's work and you could tell because it turned the people who used it into horrible disgusting people. He just witnessed the opposite. He saw Willow looking at him in understanding. She continued.

"Okay, the higher powers gave some humans magical powers so they could protect the world from the demons should they ever try to return to this world. But, the Prior men, who had sworn a blood oath of secrecy could **WOULD NOT**, take up arms to protect the world. You see a gap in the underworld had been created by the demons. They wanted **DESPARATELY **the return to Earth. So, they were stuck. They had taken an oath to remain in secret **BUT** they had to protect their home. As I said, the last Vampire on Earth at the time was captured and it and a ten-year-old girl were forced into a magical ritual. The thirteen sorcerers cast a spell that removed every power the Vampire had and transferred it into the girl. She became the First Slayer. The Vampire died of course, the sorcerers just left him to be burned when dawn came. The Prior now had a weapon against the evil of the underworld-A Slayer. They created a story about her that goes like this…_for every generation a slayer is born. She alone will have the powers needed to keep the forces of evil at bay. She is the Chosen One-the Slayer. _Dawn is the Slayers sister in our time and she is also known as the Key. She has the blood of the Slayer line within her and has the ability to keep the portals, or gaps between worlds, closed to protect this world from evil. **_NOW_**…Vampires are the undead. They cannot go out in sunlight, cannot enter a home without invitation, and have **NO** reflection. They have pale skin, are cool to the touch, are super strong, and drink the blood of humans to survive. A holy item such as a cross and holy water keep the **AWAY** but do not kill them. A wooden stack through the heart, decapitation, and sunlight **WILL** kill them-actually; anything wooden through the heart will kill them. Also, when I said they need an invitation to come into a home, I mean anything as simple as _Come In_ will work and a sign saying _Welcome All_ will work too."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow became silent as she looked around the Round Table. She sighed. They looked overwhelmed. She couldn't blame them. She, too, felt the same when she learned the truth all those years ago.

She stood up and said, "I'll just find my way to Dawn and check up on her. If you need me, I'll be there."

As she left the room that housed the Round Table, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and not burst into tears. She was terribly afraid that Arthur would send her to the stake. But what could she do? All her life she had been told that the truth was the best thing to swear by and she had been successful in life by following that advice. She would not start telling lies to save her own hide now. Besides, she couldn't tell a lie to save her life-she got flustered to easily. With a deep breath in through her mouth, she silently commanded _Point Me_ to the earth and watched proudly as a line was drawn in the earth that paved the way to the Infirmary that housed Dawn.

Back inside the Round Table room, all the Knights were watching their leader, Arthur, pace around the table muttering to himself. Every last Knight was sympathetic towards him because his faith, the one thing he trusted the most, had been utterly destroyed by the truth from a young woman nearly a decade his younger. Lancelot knew that the worst part of it was, was that Arthur **KNEW** Willow hadn't lied to them. That girl was so open during her lecture that even the most oblivious of them, Bors, could tell she was telling the truth. Plus, the other Knights were wondering if their own religions, their own Gods, were true as well. Willow had said she prayed to the Goddess to channel her magics-the Goddess was a Woad and Druidic divine person. That was another thing. She prayed to the divine of their enemy. Was she good or was she bad? Lancelot knew logically that they should send the two away and back to Merlin, after all, hadn't Willow told them that Merlin somehow magically brought them there? But, that tiny part of his heart that was growing alarmingly fast, was protesting loudly that Dawn and Willow would not harm them. Plus, he wasn't sure he could send Dawn away. He was already in love with her and they had barely said more than a dozen words to one another.

Bors approved of them. After all, she could give him a continuous supply of ale and mead! Plus, he liked the lass. Dagonet didn't comment as usual. He really didn't care either way if they stayed or left. He'd much rather they stay because he liked them both, but if their presence was going to destroy what little peace they had, he'd send them off-with adequate supplies of course!

Tristan was silent. He really didn't care. But unlike Dagonet, he just didn't care. He, unlike the others, has had experiences with these **VAMPIRES** before. Before he was taken by the Romans, his little sister, Callisto, had been bitten by one and turned into this Fledge that Willow had talked about earlier during the fight. In fact, the Slayer-he guess since it had been a woman and she fought extremely well, had killed her in return.

Galahad was just plain shocked. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to believe her because he saw it with his own two eyes, but all his life he had been told that those types of things were stories! Plus, he knew his best friend, Gawain, was in love with Willow. He wanted to support his friend. He knew Gawain would not be able to send her away. He'd fight Arthur if he had too. He wanted Willow to stay. He was right too.

Gawain was torn. He knew there was a good chance that Arthur would send both Dawn and Willow away so they wouldn't become a problem. There was a good chance that the other Romans would find out and try to have them both killed. But, Willow was a witch! She wouldn't be effected by fire or having her head cut off…right? But that would just cement her standing as a witch. And Dawn, she had some sort of magical blood that protected them all from this Underworld…would them sending them away cause a portal to open and bring forth the devils of Hell? He was confused. But all he knew for sure was this; he didn't want Willow to go. He loved her-of that he was certain.

Very quickly Willow found the Infirmary and sat down next to her little sister. She quickly checked Dawn's wounds and saw that her ribs had been set perfectly. She sighed in relief. Automatically, she whispered a quick healing spell and watched in satisfaction as she glowed a soft white for a second and then returned to normal. Her normal healing, the boost she receives from her Slayer Blood, and the spell would make sure she healed in a few weeks not two months. She sighed again this time in sadness. She desperately hoped that Arthur wouldn't banish them from here. They had nowhere else to go! Plus, if they didn't stay here, then Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan would all die! It didn't matter that it was in a year-maybe less. All that was on her mind was that they would die! If she went on that mission up north, she could use a spell to break the ice, or use a protection spell on Dagonet so the arrows wouldn't touch him! She could cast an impervious spell on Tristan so his skin was as hard as diamond so he couldn't get hurt by that Saxon, **AND** she could make Lancelot's armor so strong that even those armor piercing crossbows wouldn't be able to lodge themselves in his armor. Distantly she realized she should be worrying about just **WHY** Merlin brought them here, but she found out that she couldn't. As funny as it sounded, she didn't want to go back to her time where all the land was sickly, the countryside few and far between, and the air dirty. She liked it here. Her magics felt more alive than ever! Plus, the clean clear air mad her feel upbeat and cheerful. It had been a while since she had gained so much happiness from nature. She just wanted to help the Knights. _And besides _she thought to herself crossly, _they were the ones who wanted to know the truth!_ Once again she sighed. It really didn't matter what **SHE** wanted. Her and Dawn's fate lied in the hands of Artorius **_"Arthur"_ **Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights. Her one hope lied in the fact that Arthur had been taught free will and that all people were equal. That also meant he was more open-minded about a person's religion since his own Knights believed in the Gods of their forefathers and not God. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without looking up she somehow knew it was Gawain.

"Well, what did Arthur decide?" she asked tiredly.

Gawain smiled and said, "He said, I have no right to yell at her for her gods or goddess as it maybe. Plus, I did ask her to tell me all she knew. I could see the truth in her eyes-she did not lie. She and Lady Dawn may stay. But they must earn their keep. So you get to stay. You can help out in the tavern with Bors' lover, Vanora, and all their bastards if you want."

She raised her head and looked up into his hazel eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Good! Come, I'll show you to your room." He said with a smile as he pulled her from her chair and led her from the infirmary. Willow felt uncomfortable in the Knight presence and she didn't know why. _No,_ she thought to herself crossly, _you know exactly how you feel. You are shy and at the same time wishing he would slam you up against the wall and have his way with you!_

"Willow, are you okay?" asked Gawain concerned because they had stopped for a fully five minutes and she had yet to say anything.

"Hum…oh! Oh, ah sorry Gawain, I was just lost in thought. Is this my room?" she asked as she kicked her undersexed persona into a deep dark closet and locked the door-or at least tried too.

Gawain sighed in relief and said. "Yes, this'll be where you and Dawn will stay while you are here. If you need the Knights or Arthur we are just down the hall and off to the right. Arthur thought it would be best if you were close to us in case of an emergency. Is this okay?"

Willow smiled and said as she laid a hand on his broad shoulder, "Yes, this is very nice, thank you."

He gasped. She gulped. That wasn't exactly what she meant to say! As she said that, her hand had unknowingly rubbed up and down Gawain's shoulder and chest; Unknown to her, that is, until he gasped. She looked up into his eyes and saw them darken to a blazing green much like her own. She gulped again.

As he leaned down he said fiercely, "If you want me to stop, you'd better stop me now. I'm afraid I won't be able to otherwise."

She shook her head and said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want you to…as long as you'll still be mine come morning?"

Gawain moaned and said, "I'm yours…for eternity if you will it."

She smiled and rolled her hips. He hissed in pleasure.

She added as she pulled him inside her room, "Then you'd better come inside. I doubt the others will want to watch…although, knowing Lancelot…"

Gawain barked a laugh but was stopped by Willow's lips covering his.

When Arthur had announced the girls' fate, Lancelot sighed in relief. He didn't want to fight with Arthur about Dawn staying with his best friend. When Arthur vanished into his study, Lancelot quickly went to follow but thought better of it when he heard Arthur yelling all sorts of damnation onto the church and other such people. He decided to let Arthur calm down before he went to talk to him. He, smartly, decided to wait for him to calm down otherwise Arthur and his tempers would get out of hand. While he waited for his friend to calm down, he decided to check up on Dawn. He found her sitting up and eating a bowl of broth with a frown. He smiled. If she were anything like him, she **HATED** lying down and not doing anything.

"Good news! Arthur has decided that you and Willow can stay."

Dawn looked at him oddly and quickly realized that she didn't know that they knew who she really was.

He grinned and said, "Willow told us all about you, **My Key**, and he still decided to let you stay with us."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Willow told you! But…oh what am I saying? Of course she told. She can't lie to save her life…neither can I for that matter. Well then, where will I be staying once I can get out of this hell-hole?"

Lancelot laughed and the Healer on duty glared at them affronted. They thought their Infirmary was no such thing!

Lancelot replied, "That depends on how fast you heal."

Dawn snorted, waved the comment away, and said, "Then I'll be outta here in two weeks! Tops! So where will I be staying?"

The Healer protested, "My Lady, you will be bed ridden for a month a least! Your ribs were badly broken! You are lucky you did not get marrow in your blood!"

Dawn snorted as he walked away and said to Lancelot in a whisper, "As the Key, I have Slayer blood within me. Slayers have exceptionally fast healing and I have no doubt that Willow has or will place a healing spell on me. I'll be outta here in no time!"

Lancelot grinned at her but did not reply. Confused she looked around and saw she was dressed in only the wraps that surrounded her chest and her blanket that was pooled at her hips.

She blushed and lifted the blanket and said teasingly, "Pervert!"

Lancelot shook his head and replied as he kissed her, "Nope, I just admire things of beauty to much."


	5. Chapter 5

Entangled Destinies 5

**BOLD and UNDERLINED means that Buffy is watching the movie at the same time as Willow and Gawain are living. **

Lancelot pulled away from the kiss, and said, "So, tell me about yourself. How is it your are this Key?"

Dawn looked around a bit uncomfortably and stared at the Healer on duty. The Healer was staring at them both in disapproval and his frown was a mile long.

Lancelot saw her gaze, and ordered, "Leave us! If she has need of you, I'll send for you."

The Healer's frown deepened, but he left with a slam of the doors.

Lancelot turned back to Dawn and asked again more gently, "How did you come to be the Key, Dawn?"

Dawn took a deep breath and prepared herself for Lancelot's repugnant looks.

"I was created to be the Key. It didn't just come to be, I was created just for this purpose."

Lancelot frowned and asked, "You were created? What does that mean?"

She tilted her head down and answered in a near whisper, "I was not born of a mother's womb. I was created by a group of Monks and placed in the care of my sister, Buffy, the Slayer, at the time. I am nothing more than a key to lock out the darkness of Hell."

She gained a surge of courage and asked with a proud tilt in her head, "Does this bother you?"

Lancelot stared at her for a good long while and said finally, "No, it shows to me that you are brave enough to tell the truth and are strong enough to take the pain that comes with revealing this truth. I couldn't not love you because of this courage, within you, Dawn. So, Why are you here then?"

Dawn sighed with relief at the change of topic and his acceptance of her and said, "I do not know. All I know is that Merlin had something to do with it. Wills said it had to do with past, girls, and needed but that's all she had time to translate before the light surrounded us and we were there in the forest where we met you all."

Lancelot frowned and said, "That can leave a lot to interpretation and that might cause problems later on. I'll need to speak to Arthur about this. Oh, are you hungry still; or thirsty? Mayhap you'd like a bath?"

Dawn's eyes brightened at the word **BATH** and Lancelot nodded and laughed as he added, "I'll have Vanora and her friends ready the bath and come get you. How is that?"

Dawn frowned slightly at the unknown name and asked, "Who is Vanora?"

Lancelot smiled again and answered, "She is Bors' lover and mother to all eleven of his bastards."

He leaned in and said in a stage whisper, _"But don't tell Bors that I admit that!"_

She raised an eyebrow at that and he explained the long-term joke that was going on between him, Vanora, and Bors. She grinned at the answer and nodded. She'd keep the joke's secret, and then said to herself, "If only Buffy could see me now."

Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale, California, Elisabeth Anne Summers, the Slayer, was returning home from patrol and called out, "Dawnie! Wills! I'm back! Have you started the King Arthur movie yet? I hope not! I **SO** want to see it again! Isn't Lancelot a hunk!"

Buffy had been walking through the house as she asked these questions, When she arrived in the entertainment room, she paused and stared paralyzed at the T.V. The DVD player was on, the movie was playing normally, but the scene was different! Instead, of showing the Knights celebrating their new found freedom in the Tavern, it showed Vanora and three of her barmaid friends helping her **_SISTER, DAWN_** into a steaming tub of water. Then the scene shifted to a dark room, with two people gasping for breath together in each other's embrace.

**Buffy nearly fainted when she heard Willow's voice, "Wow, that was…wow!"**

**Willows flushed body was tucked into a large, WELL KNOWN man's body, and the man chuckled proudly as he said, "I'm glad you approve, My Lady. So, tell me Lady Willow, how is it that you and Lady Dawn arrived here? It is obvious that you aren't from this place, nay, nor this time?"**

**Willow tucked her head under his breaded chin and replied, "I don't know _HOW_ we got here really. I don't even know _WHY_ we're here, either, I think. I remember Dawn and I had just started the movie King Arthur in our time, and then we both felt magic fill the air. I thought it was she, and she thought it was I. Then we saw Merlin. He was saying something in Gaelic or Welsh-I'm not sure which-and then there was a bright flash of light. When we could see again, we were in that forest where you found us. I'm not sure why he brought us here really, but I did** **manage to translate a some words before Merlin transported us here."**

**Gawain,** Buffy still couldn't believe her best friend was in bed with the Knight, Sir Gawain, **asked, "What were those words?"**

**Willow closed her eyes in concentration and said, "Girls, needed, past, save, Knights, death, reverse, history, made, right. I'm not sure what it means, but…if the real life follows the movie of King Arthur, then I have an idea of what we're supposed to do here."**

**Gawain pushed himself onto his elbow, looked down upon his new lover-hopefully future wife- and asked, "What is this Mo-vie about Arthur? He's no King."**

**Willow smiled up at her new lover and said, "No, not yet, in any case. A movie is a story told by real people taking on the characteristics of the story-people. In the story of King Arthur, Arthur unifies Briton and saves them from Saxons. He married a woman named Guinevere, and together they and Arthur's Knights of the Round Table ruled all of Briton. But, during the movie, Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan die."**

**Gawain physically jolted away from her with wide horrified eyes and she hurried to explain, "Dagonet dies because he protected you all by destroying the frozen lake that held you all captive in the Saxon armies hold. Then, when you all are free to go, Arthur stays behind to fight the Saxons-to give you a chance to leave and have your long denied freedom. But, you all go back to Arthur's side and fight with him. Tristan and Lancelot die in that battle. Tristan dies at the Saxon King's hand and Arthur's kills the** **Saxon-King in revenge. Lancelot dies because he goes and rescues Guinevere from death because she was to bold and egotistical and went to fight four Saxons much larger and stronger than her. She couldn't win against them, and Lancelot came to her aid. He couldn't let Guinevere die because Arthur, his best friend, loved her and he wanted Arthur to have some happiness in his life. He killed a few of the Saxons that were attempting to kill Guinevere, but, one of the Saxons that had gone after Guinevere, knew he couldn't win against Lancelot's superior skill. He used an Armor Piercing arrow and killed him that way. Then Arthur became King."**

**As Gawain pulled away he said urgently, "We need to tell them of this!"**

**Willow,** despite the fact that she was naked, much to Buffy's shock, **climbed out of Gawain's bed and said as she laid a hand on his broad shoulder, "That's why I think Dawn and I are here, Gawain. I think, that with my magic and Dawn's accelerated healing, thanks to her Slayer blood that we're here to help you Knights and prevent the deaths of Dag, Lance, and Tristan. And yes, you're right. We do need to tell them, but we can do that later. After all, the Bishop still hasn't arrived has he?"**

**Gawain looked at her, shook his head _'no'_, and said, "Alright, you win. We'll wait until tomorrow when Athur's in a better mood."**

**Willow smiled.**

**As they got back into his bed, she snuggled into his strong warm arms again, and said, "Good, I love you Gawain."**

**As she fell asleep, Gawain placed a soft kiss to her temple and said softly, "I love you too, my Willow."**

Buffy blinked stupidly for a full ten minutes, dropped her sword, and Mr. Pointy, and rushed to the phone. She dialed Giles' number and impatiently tapped her fingers on the stairwell.

:Giles.:

Buffy jumped to attention and cried out, "Giles! Dawn and Willow are in the King Arthur Movie! Get here fast!"

She slammed to phone down and rushed back to the movie. She came in on Lancelot pulling her sister in for another kiss. She frowned. Lancelot was a womanizer, but he seemed sincere. He had better not hurt her little sister, or Arthur's best and First Knight would find out just how powerful a Slayer truly was.


	6. Chapter 6

Entangled Destinies 6

**Dawn blushed prettily as Lancelot smiled at her. She frowned and asked, "You aren't just going to flirt and kiss me, and then go off and find another girl to do the same with are you? I know your reputation as a womanizer, but I won't be just another girl under your belt."**

**Lancelot pulled back and stared at her with wide eyes. He did believe her when she said she was from the future, and he couldn't believe that his reputation with women survived that long. He gulped at the sharpness in her eyes, and realized that this was the Slayer in her. The Slayer that could kill monsters three times his strength and skill.**

**He smiled softly and said, "Nay Dawn, I am no longer a flirt. You captured my heart the moment we met eye to eye in the forest. If I must, I'll prove it for the next hundred years how I feel about you. Just don't turn me away from you."**

**Dawn looked into his brown eyes and felt tears well up in her hazel blue ones. He was telling the truth. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled, wrapped her arms around him slowly, and said softly as her head got close to his own, "I believe you Sir Knight. You don't need to prove it to me for all time."**

Buffy couldn't help but smile. Her little sister had finally found a guy that would treat her right. Plus, he had never met her and Dawn wouldn't have to second-guess what he really wanted-her or Buffy.

Buffy got comfortable on the couch and patiently waited for Giles, Xander, Spike, and the others to arrive.

The scene shifted again and revealed Gawain and Willow once again. Only this time, Willow was dressed in a pretty green cotton dress with leather ties going from under her arms to her armpits and all the way down to the floor. Under the green dress were two white cotton under shifts that created at torn but not torn look to it. Buffy could tell that Gawain definitely like the dress.

**"So, are you going to stare at me the whole time, or are we going to the Round Table to speak with Arthur?" teased Willow happily as she spun around in her new dress.**

**Gawain shook his head and said seriously, "We're going now. Jols will have breakfast waiting for us as well."**

**Willow smiled mischievously and said, "Good, after last night, I'll need all the food I can grab before Bors eats it all."**

**Gawain laughed a bit and said as he pulled her in for another kiss, "Make that the two of us."**

**When they arrived in the room the housed the Round Table, they found Lancelot and Dawn there. Dawn was walking slowly, mind you, around the table with her fingers lightly tracing different shapes on it. Her face was aglow with awe. Lancelot was following slightly behind her with a smirk of amusement.**

**Willow shook her head and said, "I know I saw it last night, but it is still an amazing sight to see, ain't it Dawnie?"**

**Dawn's head shot up and she smiled largely at her friend and exclaimed, "It is! I can't believe that the legendary Round Table is real! And these markings! They are ancient chez and Lancelot has told me that this is actually the Sarmatian pictograph language! This here is the place reserved for Sir Kay!"**

**Willow removed herself from Gawain's side and rushed to her friends' side instead. Gawain and Lancelot shared a look of confusion, but it was mixed with laughter as well.**

**Gawain asked, "Why is Kay's place so important? And why are you so excited about Sarmatian pictures? They are just drawings."**

Buffy chuckled and said as Willow spun around and placed her hands on her hips, "Bad move Gawain. Very bad."

**Willow huffed and said, "Gawain! This is history to the two of us! I LOVE history! And to actually see the Round Table is something that every history lover dreams of! You don't know how important Arthur, Lancelot, you, and all the other Knights are to our world. Just being in your presence is enough to make the most powerful of men fall to their knees in worship! In our time, your names: Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, and Tristan are likened to the very Gods themselves!"**

**At the two Knights looks of disbelief, Dawn added, "It's true! You all do the impossible-gain immortality! There is not a man, woman, or child in the entire world that does not know the stories of King Arthur and his Knights. You are the epitome of manliness, honor, chivalry, loyalty, truth, and justice!"**

**Lancelot looked a bit uncomfortably as Dawn continued to talk of how their names live on long after their deeds had been completed, and said, "How did it get to be so important? We are only men who did our duty. That's all it is. How can our names and deeds be so immortalized?"**

**Willow and Dawn saw how confused both Knights were and Willow explained, "There is a story, about how you, Lancelot, saved the daughter of a wealthy landowner named Alaric. In honor, he created a statue that depicts you in your glory-twin swords and all. Is this true?"**

**Lancelot thought for a moment and replied slowly, "I did save a girl fathered by a man named Alaric a few years ago. He wanted to give me a fourth of his gold in payment, but I could not accept it. I was just doing my duty. Besides, Arthur would have been very disappointed in me, should I have accepted the money. In Arthur's own words, _we are Knights, what other duty is our own than to serve those to weak to protect themselves?_"**

**Dawn beamed at him and said, "There you go! Alaric, still wanted to repay you somehow, and I bet you he created a statue when you left his lands. I bet, if you go back, you'll find a statue in your likeness somewhere there and a very grateful daughter OLDER daughter there as well."**

Buffy had to burst out laughing at Lancelot's uncomfortable look. He wasn't too happy about that one she could tell. Just as the scene changed and the other Knights walked into the Round Table room, Giles and the others arrived.

Spike asked, "What's all the hub-bub about? All Giles said is that the Lil'bit and Red were in trouble."

Buffy looked at the ensouled, voluntarily souled vampire, and pointed to the T.V. wordlessly.

Spike looked and cursed, "Bloody hell! How'd they get in there?"

Buffy looked at Giles and said, "From what I've gathered, they were actually watching the movie, and Merlin, of all people, appeared before them and transported them there."

She got a cheeky grin in her eyes and added, "Oh yeah, Will's already slept with Gawain and Dawn looks like she'll soon join Lancelot's bed soon enough."

Giles looked a bit uncomfortable as she cleared his throat and nervously cleaned his glasses and muttered, "Yes, yes, we'll need to look through the magic book s to see if we can find transportation spells and try to bring them back."

Anya pointed to the T.V. and said cheerfully, "I don't think they wanna come back!"

The group turned back to the T.V. and saw Lancelot pull a willing Dawn into his lap and Gawain doing the same with Willow.

**"So, Lady Dawn, Lady Willow, Gawain and Lancelot told me that you have some information for us. The floor is yours."**

**Willow nodded and asked, "When will your fifteen years be finished?"**

**Arthur raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless, "It ends in a month, Lady…Miss Willow."**

**Willow smiled at the correction and asked again, "So, the Bishop will arrive in a months time, yes?"**

**Arthur nodded and Dawn spoke up, "Well, what we want to tell you is that the Bishop won't give you your discharge papers without one more mission."**

The Scoobies inBuffy's entertainment room couldn't stop the laughs that erupted from their lips at the Knights looks of shock and disbelief. Even though it wasn't technically funny, the Knights' faces were comical.

**Arthur demanded as he stood up abruptly, "What do you mean?"**

**Willow answered softly, "Bishop Germanous will have one more mission for you to go on, on your last day as a Knight." **


	7. Chapter 7

The spell is from Spell Casting: Practical Magick for the Daily Life by Sister Moon! It's not mine! The spell in future chapters will be the same one with a few changes to suit the summons!

Entangled Destinies 7

**Arthur looked at them both with wide eyes. He plopped down into her seat and placed his head in his hands.**

**Lancelot's fist closed in anger as he asked, "And how do you know this?"**

**Dawn placed her hand over his to calm him down and replied, "Lance, we are from the future. The final mission of the Knights is known all around the world. Dagonet, Tristran, and you will all die in the next month and a half."**

**Willow butted in, "That's why we think that we've been brought to this time. I think, maybe, that Merlin wanted to change your destinies."**

**Arthur snorted and asked sarcastically, "And how will you two be able to save my Knights?"**

**Willow crossed her arms and said, "Hello, Wicca here! I can use magic if I absolutely need too. That way none of your Knights will die and they can ALL embrace their freedom when the time comes."**

**Dawn added, "Plus, with two more people going with you on the last mission, the outcome might be different just because we are there, and we might not even need Will's magic."**

**Lancelot raised and eyebrow and asked pointedly, "And just WHO will these two added people be?"**

**Dawn smiled at him and said sweetly, "Will and I of course! You don't think we're going to let you guys go alone and come back with Dagonet slung over a horse, do you?"**

**The Knights turned to Arthur who was still seated as he was. He must have felt the weight of their eyes since he raised his head and commanded, "Tell us ALL that you** **know."**

Buffy, Spike, and Giles were quickly paging through dozens of the former Watcher's tombs as Anya rushed in and exclaimed, "Willow and Dawn are going to tell the Knights everything!"

Giles yelped out, "What!"

Anya nodded and added, "Arthur wants to know everything and they are not holding back. They are telling the Knights **EVERY**thing!"

Giles groaned and removed his glasses and began to clean them despite the fact that he had just cleansed them not ten minutes ago. Buffy and Spike shared a look. The former Watcher only did that when he was worried or trying to reign in his temper.

"What's so wrong about that Giles? I mean, the Knights will all survive and Will and Dawn can still have their hubbies." Said Buffy as she stood up and stretched.

Spike snorted and answered in the Watcher's stead, "Time, luv, it could change the very instant that the future is revealed. Or, it could stay the same and only minute changes could occur. Red and the Lil'bit are taking a big chance in telling the Knights their possible future."

Giles sighed and said, "It really doesn't matter at this point, Anya can you please go back and keep and eye on Willow and Dawn, thank you."

**"…so Dagonet rushes out onto the frozen lake and starts smashing it with his axe. The other Knights and Guinevere try to cover him as much as possible, but three arrows still make their way into Dagonet's chest just as the ice cracks and desecrates the Saxons. Dagonet is dragged under the ice and Arthur grabs him before he drowns. Unfortunately, Dagonet dies. You all rejoin the caravan and receive your discharge papers. You have a funeral for Dag and start to pack to go back to Sarmatia. Guinevere manages to convince Arthur that he has a reason to stay in Briton, as he doesn't want to return to the corrupt Rome he once idolized. Arthur stays to fight the invading Saxons while Knights start to go home. But, as you are all leaving, Bors gives Arthur a battle yell and Arthur returns it. After another minute, the horses get scattershot and fall out of line. Then you all hear the battle drums of the Saxons."**

**Willow stopped her narrative, looked up at the gathered Knights and said with a smile and a shrug, "You couldn't leave him to battle the Saxons alone. You just couldn't. You armor up and rejoin Arthur for one last battle-with Lancelot in the lead of course!"**

**Lancelot snorted and gave them all a smile. He blushed slightly as he met Arthur's grateful smile.**

**Dawn smiled slightly and ended, "Well, things go according to plan to an almost unbelievable degree. Then Tristan comes across the Saxon King, Cerdic. They seem almost equal in skill, but Tristan falls to Cerdic just as Arthur reaches him. Arthur then kills Cerdic in revenge, but he was to late-Tristan died. On the other side of the battlefield, Guinevere was to bold and managed to go after four Saxons much to big and to skilled for her. She had trouble and Lancelot saw her. Lancelot looked around for Arthur, but saw that he was otherwise occupied with saving Gawain and then Tristan. He rushed to Guinevere's side to save her because she was Arthur's lover. He managed to save her just in time. The battled the three oversized Saxons and was going to win against them, when the Saxon Prince, Cynric, grabbed and armor piercing bow and shot it at Lancelot. Lancelot turned around just in time to get the bolt in the heart. Lancelot raised his arm and threw one of his swords at Cynric. The sword flew true and found a home in Cynric's gut. Lancelot then dragged himself over to Cynric and thrusted his other sword into Cynric's neck."**

**Willow sighed as she added in an afterthought, "After the battle was over, Arthur was counting heads. He found everyone except Lancelot. He ran around the battlefield trying to find Lancelot, and finally found him when he saw Guinevere kneeling by another's side. Arthur rushed over because he recognized the armor and started to cry. His best friend for fifteen years was dead."**

**Lancelot bit his lip as the story ended and glared down at the Round Table.**

**Dagonet was playing with his goblet.**

**Galahad was shaking his head with eyes full of horror and pain.**

**Tristan was blank faced as normal, but they could all see his completion was paler than normal.**

**Gawain, who had known a lot of the story, was shaking his head in sorrow.**

**Bors was slumped against his chair and gazing around the table with sad eyes.**

**Arthur's eyes were filled with tears. **

**Dawn and Willow smiled sadly as Dawn finished, "Now do you see why we want to come with you, Arthur? Perhaps, we can change these horrible outcomes and your three Knights will live to enjoy their freedom."**

Buffy was looking over a particularly good spell about time when Anya burst in and gasped out, "Willow and Dawn want to accompany the Knights on their last mission! They want to save the Knights' lives!"

Giles swore and said, "Idiot girls! Lancelot, Dagonet, and Tristan were meant to die! That's how the stories go! With their deaths, the survivors celebrated their sacrifice by making sure that they beat back the last three Saxon invasions to insure their freedom! Because Lancelot and Tristan lost their lives in the battle for freedom, those left behind honored them by making sure that their sacrifice wasn't in vain!"

Spike said soothingly, "Perhaps, Willow and Dawn can change things to make the situation a win-win-situation? That way, they all reap the rewards of their struggles?"

Giles sighed as Buffy interrupted, "Well, whether or not they have changed anything, I've found a spell that looks promising."

Giles nabbed the large tomb and thumbed through it.

He bit his lip and said, "You do know that this is a high level spell…we're going to need an educated Witch or Warlock to cast it. This spell is far above my skills."

Spike sighed and said, I'll go call Amy…Red's going to be so mad at us…"

Buffy nodded as she glanced down at the words of the spell once more…_Hex or spell in the plot,_

_Wish me well, but wish me not._

_Your magick cannot reach to me,_

_As I have borrowed from your chi. _

_Witch to Witch, spell to spell,_

_I smoke your gods with this spell._

_Bend and turn, the magick spurns,_

_To my will is how it churns._

_As I hold your possession,_

_Your magick is in recession._

_For my sake and as I borrow,_

_Your powers suspended until the 'morrow._

_So mote it be!_

With a few changes to the wording, the spell will be perfect to break Merlin's spell and return Willow and Dawn to the present once more.

She glanced at the T.V. as she walked by and bit her lip…Willow and Dawn sure didn't look like they wanted to return though…were they doing the right thing?


	8. Chapter 8

Entangled Destinies 8

This will touch a little on a few theories to Time Travel…read carefully!

Spike swore as he nodded and said a bit sarcastically to the person on the other end of the phone line, "Yeah, thanks."

He slammed the phone back on to the cradle and said dryly to the gathered group of Scoobies, "Amy won't be here until next week, Monday at the earliest. She's currently on vacation in Maine with her estranged family."

Giles groaned as he pinched the upper part of his nose and said, "This will be a problem. If we can't get them back soon, it maybe to late to get them back at all."

Buffy spun around from her place in the doorway, where she was watching the movie, and demanded with her hands planted firmly on her hips, her classic Slayer poise, "What do you mean?"

As the rest of the Scooby gang, minus Anya who was still watching the movie like she was ordered too, gathered around him, Giles sighed and ended in a tired, soft voice, "If a person displaced in **Time and Space** stays in the wrong time frame for too long, their temporal _'aura'_, for a lack of a better term, starts to synchronize with the time they are **NOW** in. If they are not brought back before their auras merge with the Dark Ages, we **_WON'T_** be able to get them back."

Xander swore and threw his glass of Pepsi at the wall in front of him. Giles was the only one who winced at the loud crashing sound and the harsh twinkling tones of the broken glass hitting the tiled floor.

"Hey!" exclaimed Buffy as she lunged at Giles and demanded, "How is it that Merlin can summon them back into the past so easily, but we are having a problem bringing them back to the future?"

Spike rolled his eyes and said in a snarky, dry voice, "Now I know you didn't listen to a word the Watcher tried to teach you, Slayer. Time is relevant to the past, the present, and the future. The past has come and gone. It's done and finished. It can't be changed. The present is occurring now and is over in an instant. The future is always changing and every decision we make now, influences future events. **BUT**, if a person in **OUR** past casts a Time Travel spell…it is able to be cast because it is occurring in **THEIR** present. Meaning that they have better leverage to pull people or things from the present and or the future because they haven't been anchored to their Time Frame."

Xander interrupted with a shake of his right hand, "Wait, what does anchored to their Time Frame mean?"

Giles answered this time, "It means Xander, Buffy, that Willow is anchored to _1983 to just before she vanished_. Likewise with Dawn from _1998 to now_, **BUT** they were **NOT** anchored to the time frame that they were taken from because, at the time they were taken, that was considered their **PRESENT**."

Buffy answered with a sigh, "And the spell allows for those in the present to be taken easier than those stuck and or anchored to the past…I can't believe this…"

Spike sighed and said as he collapsed on the couch next to Anya, "Well, until Amy comes back, we can't do much except watch what they do with the Knights."

As the others settled down to watch, Spike added thoughtfully as they watched Willow and Gawain dance around one another with swords in their hands, "I'm glad that I taught the Lil'Bit and Red how to fight with swords and hand-to-hand combat."

**"Wow! You are really good! Who taught you how to wield a sword like that?" asked Gawain with wide eyes as he spun away from the woman he loved with a large grin.**

**Willow grinned back, twirled the sword that was in her experienced hands, and replied with a saucy grin reminiscent of her teacher's, "A friend named William taught me. He thought it would be best if I could protect myself with more than just my magic. You know, in case someone managed to capture me and place magic suppressor-chains on me. That way, when my magick was blocked from me, I could still protect myself with weapons and my own body."**

**Gawain raised an eyebrow and asked as their swords clashed once again, "Your body? How can you protect yourself with only your body?"**

**Willow flushed as her lover's eyes roamed heatedly over her body as she answered, "I can use my fists and feet as weapons-like one could use knives as an extension to their own bodies."**

**Gawain smiled and said, "Good, then I won't have to worry so much when we go on this Last Mission in a month."**

**As they danced around one another, he asked again, "So, how friendly is this William?"**

Spike snorted and said, "I'm glad I'm here and not there…"

**Willow's emerald green eyes sparkled as she replied with a smug grin, "Let's just say that it's a good thing that you're here and he's in the future safe from you."**

Buffy's face grew red as she turned to the ensouled vampire and grounded out, "What are you two talking about?"

Spike grinned knowingly and said proudly as he crossed his arms, "Silly chit, aren't ya'? Red's been on the fence dating both genders for about a year now. I was her first male-lover when she realized she was attracted to both teams."

Xander choked on his _NEW_ Pepsi drink and nearly gagged as the carbonated drink spurted out of his nose as he stuttered out, "What do you mean! Will's a lesbian!"

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow as Anya burst out laughing and said as she pointed towards the T.V. "I don't think so Xander…that looks like a girl who loves her men big and tough."

Xander's brown eyes widened comically, as he watched as his best buddy from childhood, snogged the life out of one of histories best-known and well-loved heroes, Gawain the Green Knight.

**Gawain's eyes narrowed teasingly as he pulled away her, dropped his training sword, which was heavier than his war-sword by about five pounds, and said as he wrapped his, now freed, right arm around his new lover, "So…this William, what is he like?"**

**Willow, once she got her breath back, grinned up at him and said laughingly, "You don't need to be jealous. William and I are just friends now. At one point, about six months ago, he meant more to me, but we grew apart and are now just best friends. I will always love him, but I am not _IN LOVE_ with him. I'm _IN LOVE_ with you, Sir Gawain the Green Knight, of Arthur's Round Table."**

**Gawain flushed with pride and glee at her words. But he couldn't help but dread those same words when she spoke of his titles.**

**Gawain shrugged and said as his shoulders rose sheepishly and a hand went to the back of his head, "Could you stop that? I mean, I know that, to you, those titles are who I am, but I don't like those titles. They make me feel like I have to constantly look over my shoulder for some High-ranking noble or something. I'm just me, Gawain, and that's all I want to be."**

**Willow smiled brightly up at him and said sweetly, "Good, because that's all I want you to be, too."**

**She stepped back and said mischievously, "Besides, you couldn't win against William, even if you tried. He's an ensouled vampire!"**

**With that, she laughed out loud at his comical face and sprinted away with him hot at her heals.**

**He quickly caught up to her and said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, placed his face in her neck, and planted a sweet kiss on her the one place that he had quickly learned last night to be her ultra-sensitive erogenous zone, "I love you, too!" **

Spike gulped and said cautiously as he placed his hands in front of him to ward off the Slayer, "Now, now, luv, didn't you hear what Red said? We parted company as friends."

When the Slayer, his reluctant ally, lowered Mr. Pointy, he added pompously as he pretended to straighten out a fancy shirt and pants combo, "Besides, she was the one to come to me!"

Anya piped in as she pointed excitedly at the T.V., which she had yet to remove her eyes from, "Look! It's focused on Dawnie and Lancelot now!"

**Dawn's eyes were wide open with awe as Lancelot gallantly escorted her around the Fortress Hall. Lancelot's raven black orbs were twinkling with laughter as his new companion gasped at all the little things being bartered off and or sold with pure, real, costly Roman gold, silver, and bronze.**

"**Wow! This is amazing! I've read of market places like this, but this is the first time I've ever been in one! I can't believe this is how people went shopping once upon a time in my time period!"**

**Lancelot tilted his head to the side and asked curiously, "How is your market place different from ours?"**

**Dawn smiled, pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and answered, "Well for one," she started as she pointed to a man chopping chickens heads off, "in my time, we do not kill our food then and there. They are already dead when we but them. They are skinned too. All we have to do is buy the damned bird."**

**Lancelot nodded with a thoughtful look in his eyes as he said, "How is that possible? Wouldn't the meat go bad before it could all be used?"**

**Dawn smiled, placed her head on his shoulder, and said as she hugged his forearm closer to her body in an attempt to ward off other, less morally-wise, women from the First Knight, "We have a box that uses very cold water and ice, when it's the winter time, to keep it cool and safe to eat over a period of days. It's really great!"**

**Lancelot snorted and said dryly as they passed by as stall selling gold jewelry, "Sounds utterly Roman to me."**

**Dawn laughed brightly and said with tears of laughter falling down her cheek, "That's just it! My country is based off of the ideals of Rome! The only difference between my homeland and Rome is that my country couldn't care less who or what you are or who or what you worship. In America, you are truly free of such restrictions! In my country, we have people who are Roman Christian or otherwise named Catholic, Christian, Lutheran, Baptists, Methodist, Mormon, Atheist, Pagan, Wicca, Santeria, Protestant, Jewish, Muslim, and many more that I can't even begin to name! We use all the civilized technologies of Rome, but my people have made them better! In my country, our army is volunteer only AND most importantly-NO SLAVES or conscripts!"**

**Lancelot eyed her uncertainly and asked whimsically, "Is there truly suck a place? Arthur believes in such a world, but I cannot see it. Does it truly exist in the future?"**

**Dawn stopped and as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek answered softly and sweetly with a hint of pride, "Yes, it does… and do you know why?"**

**Wordlessly Lancelot shook his head _'no'_.**

**Dawn's smile grew larger as she ended happily, "My homeland exists as a country of freedom and opportunity because of Arthur, you, and the other Knights. Without your deeds of truth and justice and everything else that makes you all the thing of legends, America wouldn't have the core values it does in my time."**

**As they started to walk again, Dawn ended, "Lancelot, you may not see it now, but, the deeds you and the others do now, heavily influence the way the world works in the future. Your actions today, influence the actions of tomorrow. Do you understand, Lancelot? Even as we speak, right now, you are helping to create a better world for future generations!"**

**Lancelot swallowed heavily and said a bit shakily, "I don't think I'm good enough for that kind of responsibility. I mean, all I do is follow orders as best as I can and try to be honorable and respectful as I can, while I do it-like Arthur expects of us all."**

**Dawn placed a warm kiss upon his suddenly cold cheek and said as a burst of warmth, love, and light erupted from the spot her lips had just been, "But, it's that kind of attitude that makes you so well-loved Lance. Your modesty and humble beginnings help make you perfect for this kind of responsibility because you can understand what the common man is like."**

**She tilted her head to the side and added in a dry after thought, "How many noble Romans do you know, wear everyday, dirty, old clothes to, train their OWN horses in the middle of a heat wave?"**

**Lancelot's upside down smile righted itself as he said with a hearty chuckle, "Not a one-save Arthur."**

**She smiled lopsidedly and said cheerfully as she playfully slapped his upper shoulder, "See! You're it!"**

Buffy winced as her little sister squealed when the First Knight of the Round Table caught her and tickled her side mercilessly.

She eyed the T.V. as it flickered to the Round Table room, with Arthur inside it pacing the circumference of the circle, and said in a saddened, defeated tone, "I don't think they want to come back. And I'm not totally sure that we should bring them back…what if they hate us?"

At the others' looks of disbelief, she hunched over in defense, and said with crossed arms and a pout-y lower lip, "Well, I remember how I felt when you guys ripped me from heaven so…"


	9. Chapter 9

Entangled Destinies 9

scenes and lines from the movie are NOT mine!!!

Therefore, with Buffy's insightful addition to their _delightful_, problem, the Scoobies returned to viewing their friend and little sister, Willow and Dawn, as they bonded even further with their Knights and the time zone in which they were in-The Dark Ages.

With heavy hearts, the Scoobies came to the understanding that with the Bishop's arrival, Willow and Dawn's destiny as the Lady of the Green Knight and the Lady of the First Knight solidified…

**"Lancelot, the Bishop arrives within the week, does he not?"**

**Lancelot looked at the woman he loved with everything that he had and answered with a large grin the outshined his most beautiful smirk, "Yes! And with him are our Discharge papers!"**

**Dawn placed her hands on her hips, which had widened slightly in the two months she and Willow had been there, and exclaimed exasperatedly, "Lancelot! Don't forget why Will and I are here!"**

**The First Knight's joyful countenance faltered as he pulled Dawn flush against him by her hips and said softly as he stared into her beautiful eyes, "I have not, Dawn. Nevertheless, it has been fifteen years. It is an indescribable feeling to know that my freedom is so close."**

**Dawn's serious face melted away as she snuggled into his arms and muttered into his neck, "Remember, blame the Bishop _NOT_ Arthur."**

**Lancelot chuckled and answered as he lead her to his bed, "I will not."**

**Meanwhile, as Bors attempted to calm his youngest bastard's, number eleven's, cries, Willow, who had been watching him rolled her eyes, plucked the babe from his arms, and said crossly to him, "He's wet, Bors. You'd think that after ten bastards you'd know the signs by now!"**

**Gawain, who was seated nearby watched with adoring hazel green eyes as his beautiful lover calmed number eleven. He hoped that someday soon he would be able to see Willow's body bloom with new life like Vanora's had been blessed.**

**With an efficiency that still amazed him because he sometimes thought she used magic, Willow changed number eleven's nappy. She cooed softly to the baby and rocked him back and forth, as he sighed and yawned cutely. As his cubby fists rubbed into his eyes adorably, Willow smiled and thought wistfully in Gawain's direction **_I wish I could have a baby of my own with Gawain as his or her father…_

**With eleven's calmness, Vanora thankfully plucked her child and said as she plunked a jug of ale in her hands, "Thank ye, Will'a! I'm just to busy and I forgot to change him earlier. Now, ge' out there and refill their cups, will ya?"**

**Willow smiled brightly at the older red head, placed a quick yet lovingly, warm kiss upon Gawain's brow, and sash-shayed away.**

**Galahad, who had a busty, dark hared barmaid on one of his kilted knees, leaned in closer to his best friend and said, "You and Lancelot are very lucky men. Willow and Dawn are truly wonderful, willful women."**

**Gawain's loving smile and cheerful green eyes brightened as he said in a voice full of heady passion, "Yeah, they are."**

**When she finished pouring the ale, she returned to the _'Sarmatian'_ table and asked readily, "Who wants more?"**

**Gawain's hands wrapped themselves around her petite waist and said huskily into her ear as he pulled her down onto his lap, "I definitely want more of you, my love."**

**Galahad rolled his eyes as Willow giggled softly and rolled her hips. Gawain's groan of suppressed passion wasn't very successful as the Knights all heard him and smirked at one another.**

**Willow was very proud when Bors and Dagonet grinned at her and she didn't blush. But she felt a bit embarrassed as Tristan also grinned at her lion's words and actions. Since Tristan hardly reacted to anything with visible emotion, it just seemed like more when he did respond to it.**

**Willow turned to her golden Knight and asked in a voice that was sweetly innocent-like, "And what will you do about it? I'm working, you know."**

**Gawain raised his eyes and lifted and eyebrow and Vanora's blue-green orbs, winked, and said as his grip tightened and Vanora's smile grew, "Not now you aren't!"**

**Willow squeaked as Gawain surged to his feet, tossed her over his shoulder easily, and said as he lightly patted her rump, "Let's go plant that baby I want my little witch."**

As the scene shifted, Giles cleared his throat and said in a tightly controlled voice, "If Willow gets pregnant, she will **NOT** be bale to return."

Spike, who had remained eerily quiet since the start, said roughly, "I think the Lil'Bit's already with child Giles. Didn't you notice her hips? They are wider than before. Also, now that I think about it, Willow's hips are starting to widen too."

Just as Buffy opened her mouth, the scene opened again….

**The Knights quickly rose to the top of the hill and looked out at the slowly moving caravan that held within it the most precious thing the Knights owned-their freedom.**

**"The Bishop's carriage, as promised." Stated Gawain happily.**

**Galahad looked to the right and added cheerfully, "Our freedom Bors!"**

**The large Knight pursed his lips together and said, "Hum…I can almost taste it."**

**Gawain turned to Arthur and added respectfully yet hesitantly as he wasn't to sure about the words he was about to utter, "Your passage to Rome, Arthur."**

**Before the commander could reply, an arrow flew from the densely forested emerald plains.**

**"Woads!" shouted Tristan.**

**Immediately the Knights rode into the fray in their famous _'Dragon Formation'_ with Arthur at the point.**

**As the fight drew to a close, with Arthur holding a Woad at sword point, Gawain, who was busy cleaning his weapons by the Bishop's carriage, Gawain said to the man hiding under the Bishop's carriage as an echo of Willow's true Earth story floated about in his head, "Save your prayers boy, your God doesn't live here."**

**Arthur walked up to him and Bors, who had recently joined him, and looked into the curtained carriage as the eldest of them said after Arthur called upon him, "Whot a bloody mess."**

**Their commander stared at them with unreadable eyes and said stoically, "That's not the Bishop."**

**The Knights turned around as a man's voice commanded, "Stand down."**

**The same voice added, "Arthur, Arthur Castus, your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."**

**They saw more horses trot up to them and Arthur turned with a flat smile and said, "Bishop Germanous, Welcome to Briton! I see your military days still of use to you, your device worked."**

**The man dressed in Roman regalia chuckled and said in an egotistic voice full of self-worth, "Ancient tricks for an ancient dog!"**

**He cast his eyes up and over Arthur's shoulder and added, "And these are the Great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much of in Rome."**

**As he dismounted his horse, he asked, "I thought the Woads controlled the North side of the Wall."**

Since Spike and Giles had concluded on their own, that the movie was in fact, real life, observed the Bishop's clothing and jewelry, "Hey! That's the Ring of Amara."

Buffy's eyebrow rose dramatically and said scathingly, "And why would a Roman Christian Bishop need the Ring of Amara."

Spike closed his eyes and stated slowly as if he wasn't totally sure, "There has been a rumor for centuries now that one of the strongest Masters of the Roman Syndicate was once a Bishop pf Rome. Maybe it isn't such a rumor after all…?"


	10. Chapter 10

Entangled Destinies 10

Movie scenes don't belong to me-adaptations do!!!

Buffy huffed and exclaimed as Xander pointed out that the scene had changed to the Round Table scene, "Just what **ELSE** can go wrong?!?"

Anya snorted and said, "Great, you've just jinxed us all!"

Buffy glared at the ex-demon of a thousand years and as she opened her mouth to retort, Spike cut in, "Quiet! Both of you!"

**As The Bishop entered the Hall of Justice, Dawn, who was seated beside Lancelot breathed in sharply and whispered to herself, "No way…he can't be one."**

**Lancelot eyed her curiously but remained silent as the Bishop queered, "I was lead to believe that there were more of you???"**

**Arthur pointed out with a disbelieving smile, "There were, but we've been fighting here for the last fifteen years, Bishop."**

**The Bishop nodded as he lifted a cup from the platter, "Of course, Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire. **

**Lancelot snapped a look at his lover as he looked down into his cup and pointed out through gritted teeth, "Day, not days." **

**The Bishop smiled in a fake way and continued pointedly, "The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted toward our Savior, or…"**

**Arthur cut in with a harsh tone, "They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that. **

**Bishop Germanous nodded in an enlightened way and said in a whispering tone, "Oh-of course, of course. They are pagans." **

**Galahad and the other Knights eyed one another uneasily and Gawain couldn't help but hold Willow, who had been listening quietly to the two men talking, tighter because she was what the Bishop called a Pagan witch and worthy of being killed just because of her beliefs.**

**The Bishop sighed and added, "For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you, Arthur; your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room?"  
**

**Arthur replied with a smile, "He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been of great influence.  
I look forward to our reunion in Rome. **

**The Bishop's smile faltered for a brief second but he recovered smoothly enough, "Ah- Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth." **

**Lancelot snorted lightly and looked away in disgust. This is what he hated most about Romans-their greed and mistrusting attitudes towards everyone-even their own race.**

**Willow and Dawn eyed each other as the bit their lips. This conversation was eerily like the movie's version of the tale. If the movie held true..**

_**Willow! If this is like the movie…**_

_**I know Dawn…Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan will die…**_

_**Ah…Wills…take a close look at the Bishop for me.**_

_**Why?**_

_**He feels like a hostile, but it's muted…like something is blocking my Slayer abilities.**_

**Willow's emerald green eyes snapped towards the Bishop and narrowed. **

Buffy, who had yet to remove her eyes from the T.V. smiled and said as she pointed to her sister and friend, "It looks like Dawnie and Wills have started to figure it out! Wills' got that scanning face again!!"

Spike's head popped out from behind the corner that lead into the kitchen and cheered, "Good for her! She'll get rid of that bastard before he knows what hit 'im!"

**The Bishop sighed, shook his head and said in a sad, disappointed tone-like he was feeling bad that the world wasn't fitting into his narrow-minded perception of how the world works, "Alas, alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door…."**

**The Bishop's aide placed a box down on the table as his master slowly dropped his wandering sentence. The Knights eyed the box hungrily, for they knew what lay within it.**

**The Bishop rolled up his sleeves slightly and continued not bothering to look at the gathered Knights or the Lady-loves, "Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain."**

**Willow's magical scan was nearly complete as the Bishop continued his spew of important Roman political talk and she gasped as a magical signature she was very familiar with hit her senses.**

**_Wills??_**

_**Dawnie! It's the Ring of Amarra! What's he doing with it?**_

**_I THOUGHT he felt funny! I'll bet the life of my first born son that he's a Vampire!_**

_**If he is, what are we to do about it?**_

**Dawn smiled, placed her hand over Lancelot's fisted one, and ended _Leave that to me._**

**Gawain couldn't believe the Bishop's words. As he and the others slowly got to their feet in disbelief he blankly continued to listen to the Bishop's words. **

**Bishop Germanous continued as he opened the box filled with the Knights freedom, "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." **

**Arthur cut in with a small gulp of surprise and a hint of fear, "Saxons?" **

**The Bishop nodded and concurred, "Yes, in the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun." **

**Lancelot gently removed Dawn's hand from his own as he raised his fist and said, "Saxons only claim what they kill." **

**Gawain with his eyes lingering heavily on Willow added dreadfully, "And only kill everything." **

**Galahad snorted and put out rudely, "So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing."**

**The Bishop gave the men a strenuous smile as he plowed on, "Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander."**

**He frowned when none of them moved. Willow and Dawn smirked at one another and Dawn nodded.**

**The Bishop sat down and added in a strong, commanding tone, "In private."**

**Arthur looked around at his Knights and the two women who had come from the future and revealed to him and his Knights what lied ahead and nodded as he said, "We have no secrets."  
**

**The Bishop slammed the box's top down harshly and caused an eerie gonging sound to vibrate throughout the chambers.**

**Lancelot cleared his throat, got everyone's attention, took a sip of wine from his goblet, and said, "Come, let's leave Roman business to Romans."**

**Dawn nodded purposely at the Bishop and said loudly as Lancelot tried to escort her out with the other Knights, "I find is suspicious, Bishop, that you need to wear such a protective ring. I mean, it's not like you need any protection from the sun's rays-do you?"**

**Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Dawn, wha…?"**

**As the Bishop's face paled even more so than normal, Willow sash-shayed to the bishop and said as she placed a hand on his, "She's right, I know that magical signature anywhere…so Bishop, why DO you need the Ring of Amarra?"**

**The Knights froze and all zeroed their eyes on the man who held the freedom in their hands.**

**The Bishop chuckled lightly and said, "Arthur, your women are paranoid. Perhaps they should rest, hum?"**

**Arthur's arms crossed as he said, "I don't think they do, Bishop. It has come to my experience, that the are often right when it comes to things concerning the supernatural."**

**The Bishop chuckled harder and said, "Now really Arthur….I thought you had been raised better than to believe in those old native stories?"**

**Dawn snorted and said as she threw Lancelot's knife, which she had abruptly pulled from his belt, "Not really!"**

**The Bishop gasped as the knife landed squarely in his heart. In an instant, Willow had removed the ring and raised her hand.**

**As it glowed and powerful, blinding golden light, she cried out, "Banishi! Litras!"**

**The Knights gasped as the wood work just above her and the Bishop simply vanished and a ray of rare Briton sunlight rained down upon them. He screamed and tried to protect himself as the sun light burned him literally to ash.**

**When it was all over, and Willow had replaced the ceiling, Arthur asked, "Now what?"**

**Willow and Dawn looked at one another and Dawn said, "Now, you all get to decide. Will you go and save that Roman family, save the boy, Lucan, and Guinevere, or leave and never return?"**

**Willow added on, "Keeping in mind, that if you don't the legends of King Arthur will never be told and we'll never watch that movie, and we'll never come back into the past because you Knights never became the Knights of the Legendary Round table."**

**The Knights simply stared at each other and the women blankly-this would take some serious soul searching…for each of them. **


	11. Chapter 11

Entangled Destinies 11

The next few chapters will deal with the Knights and their views on whether or not they should go or stay.

Buffy bit her lip and shouted out to Giles, who was in his personal library, a place **NONE** of them were allowed to go, as the other Scoobies eyed one another worriedly, "**GILES!!!!!** The movie has been changed way too much!!"

In an instant, her old Watcher appeared in the doorway. His very glare ordered her to tell him everything **NOW**.

She gulped and said, "Wills and Dawn killed the Bishop-he was a Vampire! Now the Knights have to choose-go or leave! What are we to do?!"

Giles sighed and said as he took off his glasses and absentmindedly cleaned them, "We can do nothing now. With their actions, the very history of the world and the supernatural world order are in disarray. If we attempt to use the spell and bring them back, chaos will rule the time stream. We will just have to wait it out and hope that when things settle down, we can still bring them back home."

Buffy sighed and said as she sat down in her chair next to Spike, "The way things are going Giles, I don't think that they'll want to return."

**Bors looked around the chambers and sighed heavily. This was something neither he nor any of them had thought of. Should they go and risk their lives for a family of Romans and Woad slaves, or should they leave with their hard earned freedom and never come back?**

**_Never come back, heh that's a good one! I never planned on returning to Sarmatia anyways with all the bastards that I have. It's like I told Gawain, all that I know back home are dead and buried. Why should I go back, when all I have is here???_**

**He chanced a glance at Dagonet and frowned as he remembered something Willow had told him yesterday in the Tavern...**

**"So lass, what happens now?"**

**Willow looked at him oddly and asked, "What do you mean?"**

**Bors smiled into his pint of ale and clarified, "We know that the Bishop is to betray us and that Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan are to die within the next two weeks. What will happen now that we know to evade it?"**

**Willow frowned and said distractedly like she was trying to think things through as she told him, "Well, it al depends on your actions, now I think. If you do go to save the family, Dawn and I can prevent Dagonet's death with her Slayer strength and speed and with my magic, and he finally gets to have the one thing he always wanted..."**

**Bors glanced at her weirdly and asked shrewdly, "How do you know what he really wants???"**

**Willow smiled and said as she winked, "I'm from the future remember??"**

**Bors snorted as he waved her to continue, "He'll find a son in the boy Lucan that is trapped in the Roman estate and he'll get himself a wife as Fulucina and he develop a bound whilst they care for Lucan."**

**Bors nodded and smiled lightly. Dagonet was a fierce warrior when he needed to be, but for the most part he was gentle, and all he truly wanted in life was a wife and a child to rise as his own.**

**He sighed. **

**His life had been good to him despite the fact that he was forced to serve Rome. Could he really deny Dagonet the chance to have what he has had for the past ten years-love and family?**

**_But, what of all my bastards? If I go...now waitaminute Bors! You already know that you'll live through the mission and the Battle of Badon Hill...so, what's two more weeks when I've waited fifteen years already???_**

**He nodded to himself and looked up-only Willow and Dawn met his gaze.**

**"I'll go."**

**Galahad was mad, hurt, and confused. **

**This is what he had been waiting for, for fifteen years! And now, that it was so close, Willow and Dawn, his brother-n-arm's lovers, were asking him to push it all aside to go on some suicide mission to save the idiotic Romans from their stupidity! _Why should we go and save them?! If we just go, Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan will all live and we'll be safe back home in Sarmatia!_**

**He glanced to the right and frowned. Gawain was holding Willow tightly as if she'd disappear right from his arms. He blinked and felt his jaw drop and horror fill his heart.**

**_Of course! Willow even said it! If we do not go and save all those people, Arthur will not be crowned king and the legends of King Arthur will not last to her time! If what Dawn and her said was true, for them to come back to this time period, the legend must survive! And to do that, we MUST complete this mission!!!_**

**He glanced at his best friend again and smiled slightly. Willow really was the best thing that had ever happened to Gawain whilst on this hll of an island. _Can I really ignore this and go home? Can I just leave Arthur and the others to their fate whilst I go home, knowing that there is an EXTREME possibility that within the next two weeks Willow and Dawn could simply vanish...along with the babes they carry? Can I truly kill two loves and two innocent babies???? For freedom??_**

**He sighed. **

**If he was honest with himself, he'd acknowledge the fact that he already knew that he'd live to see the end of the mission whether he went or not, but could he place Lancelot, Tristan, and Dagonet's life on the line for Gawain's happiness???**

**He bit his lip. **

**He glanced at Willow, and more specifically her hips. They had widened in the past few weeks, not a lot, but enough for Vanora to notice. She had told him of her suspicions two days ago and he was forced to admit to her grander knowledge of the female body-Willow AND Dawn looked to be in the early stages of pregnancy.**

**He raised his gaze and found Willow smiling knowingly at him. He gapped for a minute _she knows what I suspect!!_**

**He watched her tip her head and raise her goblet of water to her lips. The ring she had taken from the Bishop-_VAMPIRE_- he roughly reminded himself, still in awe of the fact that the stories were true, and blinked.**

**_Of course! Willow already told Gawain of her plans to save Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan when they first arrived. They told us too! With her magic...we CAN DO THIS!!!!!!!!!_**

**He turned to the table and wasn't to surprised to see Bors' gaze meet his own, nor was he surprised to hear Bors' answer.**

**Galahad, the youngest Knight of the Round Table, nodded purposely to himself and said in a confident tone that surprised the only father of the Knights, "I'll go, too."**

**Dagonet stared down at the oak table before him as he thought of Willow and Dawn's proposal. If they simply took their papers and left, they'd all live..._more importantly...I will live!_**

**But as he looked around the Table, he had to admit that Willow and Dawn's summary of his future fate wasn't horrible despite the death awaiting him at the lake. Plus, it wasn't as if he'd die according to them-especially if Willow protects him with magic. **

**If he went, according to Lancelot and Gawain's lovers, he'd gain a son and a wife-the two things in life he had always wanted.**

**He glanced sharply to Lancelot and was shocked to see him hugging Dawn as tightly as he could. He acted like she could vanish in an instant.**

**His eyes widened as Willow's earlier warning reverberated throughout his head _keeping in mind, that if you don't, the legends of King Arthur will never be told, and we'll never watch that movie, and we'll never come back into the past because you Knights never became the Knights of the Legendary Round Table._ _If we do not do this...they'll vanish as if they HAD NEVER come back! We'll forget that they ever existed! _**

**His face folded in determination and he nodded to himself and said out loud, "If Willow's magic will protect us from the future deaths awaiting us, I shall go too."**

**Willow smiled beautifully up at him and said cheerfully, "Of course I will protect you Dagonet! That was my intention from the very beginning when I didn't know what this meeting with the Bishop would bring!"**

**Arthur was so intent on his own thoughts about the mission up north, that he missed what Bors, Galahad, and Dagonet's said about them willing to go.**

**_Should I do this? What if Willow and Dawn are wrong and Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot die anyways?? Can I really ask them this?_ He blinked and asked himself in confusion _do I even have the right to ask this of them now? They are free men today. I don't have to order them to do this. If they want to go, they are free too._**

**He sighed. **

**This was the kind of decision-making that he hated. How could he make a decision like this that'll change his entire outlook on life? Never mind the fact that he had less than a day to do it in. Less if you count this meeting and all that it would enable for him and his future. **

**_If I go, my legend will grow and I'll be immortalized in stories handed down from father to son and mother to daughter. My tales will be in the likes of Achilles and Hercules. I'll be what so many men yearn for-immortal. But, if I don't, the stories that are already being told of my Knights and myself will die out and Willow and Dawn will never hear of us therefore causing them to NOT come back in time._**

**He glanced at Lancelot and Gawain. They were so in love with Dawn and Willow already. Could he really take their lovers from them by declining to go? Could he face Lancelot the next day and say no? He didn't think so.**

**_Besides, if Willow was to go, we'll be unstoppable with her magic! Plus, Dawn's Slayer strength could really come in handy with that ice battle they told us Dagonet was to die in. Also, they could be of great help with the battle against those Saxons that'll be following us to the wall. Perhaps, over the time we travel, I can persuade Willow to use her magic to stop the Saxons before we even get to the ice or the battle of Badon Hill!!!_**

**As he opened his mouth to proclaim his acceptance of going north, he blinked and let Dagonet and Willow's earlier words roll through his head. **

**He shook his head and asked with concern, "Are you sure of this Dagonet?"**

**Dagonet nodded stubbornly and said, "Yes, besides, those people need our help. Isn't that what Knights are supposed to do-help those weaker than ourselves?"**

**Willow, Dawn, and even Arthur himself eyed the gentle man with pride. He was the most loyal man they knew when it came to his duty as a Knight, and he was the leader that their legends would truly fly into immortality with.**

**Gawain smiled at his lover and said seriously as he gazed at his brothers-n-arms and added in agreement, "I'm going too. I already know I'll live, and with Dawn and Willow's magical help, I know will all live to see our freedom."**

**Tristan didn't really need to think about it. He had been thinking of his future since Willow and Dawn revealed it weeks ago. He was positive that nothing would happen to Dagonet, Lancelot, and himself, and so he said surely as he gave his beautiful hawk a piece of raw meat, "I'm in too, death by a Saxon blade or death by old age-it means little to me."**

**Lancelot shivered but remained silent. He didn't want Dawn to go on this mission with them. But according to her and Willow they have to go! His mind protested against his heart. His heart shot back _and if they go, there will be a chance that they will die!_ His mind snorted at his illogical retort and added they are the Slayer and a Wiccan! Dawn has super abilities, and I'm sure she hasn't revealed them all to me. Plus, Willow has magic and it's strong! I may not know her limits with her magic, but as Dawn told me before, they will be enough to protect us all! I'll get my freedom AND Dawn will remain with me forever as our legends will outlive us and bring her back into the past to be with me.**

**He shook his head. All this thinking about Time Travel was hurting his head. All he really knew was that he wanted Dawn to stay with him as his wife for the rest of their days. _And to do that...I have to go and make myself a legend!_**

**He stared into her beautiful eyes and said purposely, "I don't want you to go, but I know you must. I will go as well and save those blasted Romans and all those people."**

**Dawn smiled largely up at him and said happily, "I'm glad! I love you to much to let you go because of a little thing like a Time Paradox!"**

**The Knights eyed her weirdly and she shrugged. Time Paradoxes were something that even she wouldn't expound on in explanations. She'd just make their heads hurt.**

**Bors asked with a confused tilt of his head, "Whot's a Time Paradox?"**

**Dawn and Willow giggled and Willow said sweetly, "Bors, don't even worry about it. It's enough to make OUR heads hurt. Just focus on tomorrow and what you'll tell Vanora."**

**The Knights burst our laughing, defusing the past tension, as the father tried to think up a way to save himself from his lover's vicious slap and fiery temper.**

Spike sighed and said, "Well, they're going then."

Xander bit his lip and added as the scene blackened, "And with it, they go into legend and the Knights of the Round Table."

Anya tilted her head and said in a surprised tone, "Hey! My memories of the past millennia are changing! I can still remember what it was before, but now I have a whole new set of memories for the same time period!"

Giles pounced on her and demanded, "What has changed Anya? Tell me!"

The one thousand year old ex-demon blinked and answered with a weird look in her eyes pointed directly at the ex-watcher, "Where once Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan died they live. Where once the stories of Guinevere and Lancelot's love, because he died to protect her on Badon Hill, were told- there is none. Lancelot does not go to Guinevere's aid. Instead Dawn is there to protect her from Cynric's blade and Lancelot stayed where he was-a quick run from Arthur's side."

She took a deep breath and added, "Where stories are told of Dagonet's heroic death on the ice, a story of how his Knightly virtue saved him and three arrows glance off his noble armor emerges."

"Where once the story of Tristan's death at the evil Cerdic's hand, there is a story of Tristan's mighty victory over Cynric as he ran to Lancelot, Dawn, Guinevere's aid."

Giles sighed, pinched his nose, as she added, "Where once a strong iron-willed Roman vampire ruled Rome from the shadows, a lady of high stature rises up and takes his place, and makes peace with the conscripts Rome stole from their mother's breast."

Giles groaned and said, "It's too late. We cannot bring Dawn and Willow back! If what Anya says is true, the Time Line is too different from what they originally learned. To bring them back, would cause their bodies to disintegrate."

Buffy protested, "We can't give up Giles! We've faced unbelievable odds before and won. We can do it again."

Spike took a deep, mouthful of blood from his coffee cup, and said as he pointed to the movie once more, "This time, Time maybe on their side Slayer."

Buffy turned and watched with wide eyes as the scene lightened and showed the Knights and her friends mounting up to leave for the trip north.

**As they readied their horses, Horton, the Bishop's aid, timidly walked up to Dawn's side and asked, "May I accompany you, My Lady?"**

**Dawn tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. The late Bishop's aid felt just like the Bishop had before they removed his Ring of Amarra, and asked, "Why should we let you? You are lucky that we allowed you to **

**live."**

**Lancelot came up behind Dawn and asked as he placed a sweet kiss on her neck, "What's all this about, my love?"**

**Dawn tilted her head back to look at him and answered, "He wishes to accompany us, but he's also a Vampire and I'm not to sure we should trust him."**

**Lancelot's sword was out with a singing tone before Dawn or Horton knew it. As the point of his sword touched Horton's neck, Lancelot demanded, "Tell me one good reason why we should let you live?"**

**Horton gulped, slowly raised his hands to his neck, pulled out an amulet made of gold with a similar jewel in the center of it, and said shakily, "Because, I can be of assistance AND I have a soul."**

**Dawn and Willow, who had come up behind Horton, blinked and said at the same time with their friends from the future, "Well, **that** was **unexpected**!"**

Bold normal bold normal means that both the Scoobies and Dawn and Willow said it at the exact same time in both eras.


	12. Chapter 12

Entangled Destinies 12 

This will focus more on Willow and Dawn and their trip through their eyes.

**_'Means Willow and Dawn are speaking with magic-telepathy'_**

**Willow rolled her eyes and said with a shrug as Arthur came upon them with his horse, Cagne, in tow, "I don't care if he comes or not. We can remove him easily enough if he betrays us."**

**Willow watched the Vampire, who admitted to having a soul, gulped as Arthur asked, "What is the hold up? I'd like to get this mission completed as soon as possible."**

**Willow looked up at the man that her lover, and the unknown father of her unborn child, adored and followed as loyally as she had Buffy, and answered, "Horton is what we call an _'Amphire'_, or a Vampire with a soul. He is offering to come with us."**

**Willow watched Arthur's right black eyebrow rise as she replied to his unasked query, "I don't have a problem with it because Dawn and I can always remove his Amarra Amulet and cause him to burst into flames and dust if he deceives us."**

**As Arthur turned to her, Dawn replied as Lancelot removed his blade from Horton's neck, "Wills' right. If he even attempts to hurt anyone, he'll find himself with a stake in the heart faster tan he can say _'Good Lord'_."**

**Dawn's lips quirked into a smile as the Bishop's ex-helper said in an indignant tone, "I would never take the Lord's name in vain!"**

**Dawn smiled indulgently at him and said as she harshly patted his face like she was an older sister giving her bratty little brother some advice on women, "Yeah, and that's why I said it. You're Lord is nothing more than a man who was used by greedy Roman Officials who wanted more power. Jesus and God aren't what they seem…but you know this already and are simply playing a part that your Master or shall I say, your Ex-Sire had you play since your awakening…"**

**She paused and let her Slayer senses roll over Horton's body so she could estimate his approximate age and power, "…of…of…a century ago."**

**Dawn watched with a satisfied smile as Horton gasped out, "How'd you…"**

**As she mounted her horse, a brown mare named Celeste, she turned back to Horton, let her Slayer instincts fly free through her body and said with a dangerous smirk, "I AM the Slayer."**

**She chuckled as Horton's face lost whatever color it had and felt a tiny twinge of guilt as the dark hared vampire-with-a-soul edged around her and Willow's horses and found a home behind Bors and Dagonet.**

**_'Hey Wills, do you think we are being too harsh with him? After all, he wasn't the one to betray our Knights after all…'_**

**Willow had felt the same guilt as well as she watched Dawn intimidate the vampire, and allowed, _'Maybe we are just a bit, but we have been fooled by ensouled Vamps before. We are just being extra careful. Besides, as long as he doesn't betray us and keeps our trust in him, he has nothing to fear from us.'_**

**Willow came back to herself, as Galahad trotted up to her and asked in a low voice, "Does Gawain or Lancelot know about…"**

**She watched as his voice came to a stop as he wordlessly pointed to her womb and cleared his throat like he was uncomfortable about something.**

**She giggled and said quietly with a shake of her head, "No, if they did, they'd have never let us come along with you all. Dawn and I can take care of our babies and our bodies. Plus, we are just a month along, and we are not in any danger of losing the babies, so there is no reason to needlessly worry Lance and Gawain-all right Galahad?"**

**Galahad bit his lip, glanced down at her still very flat stomach, and suggested awkwardly, "Perhaps you could cast a protection-like spell if one such spell exists? Just to make me feel better?"**

**Willow smiled patiently at him and said, "I will. Do you wish to watch to make sure I do cast it? To settle your nerves and all?"**

**The red-hared Wicca watched her lover's best friend struggle with his inner morals concerning a pregnant woman and his knowledge that said women could more than adequately could protect not only herself but him and his shield-brother's as well as he said finally with a tortured voice, "Yes, I think I would."**

**Willow nodded and said as she placed a hand on her lower stomach-her womb, **

"**Very well…**

_**Wise Selene, bless Dawn and I please,**_

_**And all that does belong to she and me.**_

_**Bless our work and our endeavors,**_

_**Protect and keep our children forever.**_

_**From every hex and negative thought,**_

_**From every place that harm is wrought.**_

_**From every evil that's allowed,**_

_**Protect us, Motherly One, Guard us now.**_

_**Help us to walk with our babes in harmony,**_

_**With every stone and bird and tree.**_

_**With every creature on this Earth,**_

_**Let us live in joy and mirth.**_

_**That our babes may always be their friends,**_

_**And gain their protection 'til this life ends.**_

_**Oh, Motherly Selene, watch over them,**_

_**Until their souls, at last, are freed.**_

_**This is my will,**_

_**So mote it Be!"**_

**She smiled in satisfaction as Galahad's eyes popped wide open as her womb and Dawn's were surrounded in a softly, yet powerful aura of white purity. He slowly raised his eyes to hers and nodded. She knew that the spell was exactly what the youngest Knight needed to see and hear for his worries to swiftly melt away-in concern to their unborn children of course.**

**She nodded back and turned to face the wooded trail they had just entered. She was lucky that no other Knight realized what she had done. They would all have a long list of questions if they had seen-Gawain and Lancelot's question list would have been from the ground to the stratosphere-even though they didn't even know what the stratosphere is.**

**She tilted her head and thought _'Hey Dawn, do you …'_**

_**'Yeah, we're being trailed by the Woads. Oh and did you cast a spell on me?'**_

**Dawn's hazel eyes widened as Willow answered easily, _'I did. Galahad knows we're with child and he wouldn't feel right if he let us come along without some proper protection.'_**

_**'Oh, well that's fine then…should I say something about those…'**_

**She was cut off when Tristan's voice broke in, "We're bring followed."**

**She winced, as Arthur demanded, "Where?"**

**As she watched Tristan fingered his bow, he said with a shrug, "Everywhere."**

**Almost immediately, to her it seemed, Lancelot was by her side and his fingers were inching towards his twin blades. **

**Dawn placed a soothing hand on his thigh and said softly, "Don't worry, Willow will let nothing happen to us."**

**She watched as Lancelot looked down at her from his taller horse and asked softly so as to not let his voice carry to the hiding Woads, "Can Willow do such a magical casting?"**

**Dawn lightly giggled and said; "I don't think there is a spell in all the world that Wills can't cast. In our time, she was the strongest Wicca on the western coast!"**

**She could tell that Lancelot had no idea just how powerful that truly made Willow, but she could see that her words impressed the First Knight nonetheless as she heard Bors say, "Now might be a good time for some magic, eh lass?"**

**Willow laughed softly and said, "If you insist, but I don't think I'll need to."**

**Since she was just behind Arthur, he tilted his head slightly in her direction and asked, "And why not?"**

**Before she could answer, arrows rained down on them. As she spurred her horse into a run with the other Knights and Dawn, she cried out over the pounding hooves, "Because, Merlin doesn't want us dead! He still needs you AND us to fight the Saxons!"**

**As they came to another blockade, Dawn said dryly as the Knights pulled out their weapons, "Some how that doesn't help me feel any better about this."**

**As Willow gathered her power, just in case, she stared harshly into the black eyes of the Woad man before her that had a sun tattoo on his forehead. She knew, from Giles' old books, that the sun symbol mean that this man was a follower of the Invincible Sun, the occult of Bran. Just as she was preparing to grab all the bows and arrows with her telepathy, and she could tell that her powers were indeed felt by the Follower of Bran because she saw his hands tighten just a smidgit, a loud, low toned, horn vibrated throughout the forest. The man she had been staring at blinked and pulled back on the string of his bow. Willow's glare worsens because he seemed to be disobeying Merlin's orders. As the second horn blared into the gloomy night, the man with the sun tattoo grimaced and blended back into the forest along with his brother-n-arms. **

**Willow sighed in relief and smiled lovingly up at Gawain as his worried hazel green eyes captured her and asked her about her health wordlessly.**

**"I'm fine Gawain."**

**As he pulled her into a short but impassioned hug of relief, she said once more to the all as she met each and every set of eyes, "We were never in any trouble. Never."**

Spike sighed and said, "That was a bit never wracking."

Anya snorted and said, "Please, Dawn and Willow were never in any trouble. Besides, Willow is right, Merlin needs Arthur to lead his men. Merlin won't kill his only hope to victory off just because of old wounds and slights against the Woads when they were under Roman control."

**Bors glanced around him warily and asked, "Can't ye work a spell to get us there faster lassie?"**

**Willow sighed and said, "I suppose I could, but…"**

**"But what?" asked Dagonet as he came up along side her.**

**As her gaze settled on Horton, she said kindly, "If I cast the spell, Horton could be accidentally killed. The spell is used for living bodies in travel and since Horton is a Vampire…his body is technically dead with a demon-playing host. Not to mention…his soul and demon would throw the spell off as soon as I cast it…it'd never work. If my memory serves me right, we'll arrive at the Honourius' Manor safe and sound Bors…don't worry, okay."**

**She watched the father of eleven nod and bit her lip-at least she hoped they'd arrive safely. With all the changes she and Dawn have created, she wasn't sure of the outcome any longer. **

**All she knew was that Dagonet, Lancelot, Tristan and the other Knights would ALL live to see their freedom and sail into legend-even if it killed her.**


	13. Chapter 13

Entangled Destinies 13

**Amazingly enough, they reached the lands of Marius Honourius easily enough after that. As they came upon the large oak wooden gates that separated the Roman's lands from the rest of the wild north, they watched as the roman men dressed in strong armor hastily close them.**

**Lancelot commented dryly, "What a nice welcome that is."**

**Dawn and the other snickered as Arthur rolled his eyes and called out to the mercenaries who had just ask who he was and what his business there was, "I am Arthur Castus by way of Bishop Germanous and Rome! Open the gates!"**

**When the group completely entered Willow dismounted and smirked as a short, stubby Roman male wearing a fancy toga glared at her but greeted Arthur politely enough, "It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights."**

**Lancelot snorted and shifted in his saddle as Dawn sent him a silencing glare. The other Knights chuckled at him and muttered slowly so only he could hear, "Whipped!"**

**He sent them a glare, but replied with a smile, "And proud of it."**

**Gawain shook his head at his fellow Knights actions, but returned to the situation at hand when Marius started talking again, "You have fought the Woads-vile creatures."**

**Arthur rolled his eyes and said straight forwardly as he marched his horse up to him, "Our orders are to evacuate you immediately."**

**Bors smirked in superiority as Marius stuttered out in surprise, "But that... that is impossible."**

**Dawn had, had enough; it was bad enough having to watch this weak-willed, greedy roman on the movie while she and Willow were more than sixteen hundred years in the future, she sure as hell wasn't going to listen to him now.**

**She swung down from her horse, marched right up to him, got into his face, and sneered out, "Which is Alecto?"**

**Before he could admonish her for her unladylike behavior, a voice came from above, "I am Alecto."**

**As Arthur, Willow, Gawain, and Lancelot followed Dawn's actions, Willow said, "We know, now pack we have a long way to go."**

**Willow could tell by Marius' quickly flushing-with-rage face that he did not like the fact that she was ordering HIS son around like he was nothing but a commoner, and he proved her intuition as he pointed out with a direct look to her, "Alecto is my son."**

**He turned to Arthur and continued in a more accommodating tone, "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."**

**Lancelot was fed up with this greedy Roman and cut in sharply as he placed his horse in between Marius Honourius and Willow, "Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons. They're invading from the north."**

**Marius Honourius shrugged and said confidently as if the Pope and the whole of the Roman Army were at his beak and call like they were just waiting for his orders, "Then Rome will send an army."**

**Arthur rolled his eyes, took a step closer to the bratty man he was supposed to protect to insure his Knights freedom and said, "They have- us."**

**Arthur continued as if he conversed with high nobles like Honourius everyday, "We leave as soon as you're packed."**

**Gawain growled as the man they were risking their lives for protested to moving to safety and away from the dangerous freedom, "I refuse to leave."**

**The Knights sighed as they felt their freedom slowly starting to fade away. Lancelot grinded his teeth as the Roman Legionary soldiers ignored them and started to push and shove innocent serfs around like they were something nauseating on the bottom of their muddy boots. **

**"Go back to work! All of you!"**

**Gawain's fist tightened as the soldiers' voices drifted up to him as well, "You heard! Go!"**

**Willow bit her lip and took a step closer as a skinny dark hared man raised his hands in an '**_**I-Give-Up'**_** gesture, and said, "All right, all right."**

**Dagonet and Bors sighed with deep restraint as the soldiers continued to harm the innocent Britons. Both men couldn't help but think that those eyes were staring at them as asking piteously. **_**'Why? Why aren't you helping us?'- 'You're the Knights of Legend!'- 'You're the Knights of the Round Table!'- 'Why aren't you helping us?'**_

**Their eyes closed in guilt as the Romans continued to yell and order them about, "Go! Get back to work, all of you!"**

**"Go back!"**

**Arthur placed himself directly into Marius' way and said dangerously, "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself."**

**He added in a sarcastic yet polite afterthought, "My lord."**

**He turned to the slight woman, of maybe twenty-nine, and said in a much more dignified, and kingly manner, "Lady, my knights are hungry."**

**Willow and Dawn frowned as the woman timidly touched her husbands forearm. **

**He rewarded her by barking out, "Go."**

**Then Arthur finally saw what his Knights were agonizing about and felt dread seize his soul. There was an old man chained to a tripod of wood. He was dirty and covered with slash marks. His body was weak and brittle to look at, and one could easily see the old ones bones-whole and the broken one. **

**Bors placed a gentle hand on Arthur shoulder and said in a force cheer, "Come!"**

**The father of eleven added a bit more normally as his commanders green eyes flashed at him in warning, "Come. Let us go, hm?"**

**Arthur ignored him. Bors sighed and pulled out his own weapons-as did Lancelot and Gawain since they were close enough to hear what Bors had said. As he marched over to the old man, he pulled out Excalibur and stood in parade stance above to stooped man.**

**Arthur was mildly surprised to see a gaunt man walking anxiously beside him as he asked excitedly, "Sir, you're famous! You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart.**

**I'd serve you proudly."**

**Bors was not about to admit it, but he was glad that Arthur was going to save the people living under Honourius' thumb. He tilted his head to the right when a man dressed in a cleric's robe asked, "Are you from Rome?"**

**He snorted in time with his warhorse and said dead seriously, "From hell."**

**Arthur ignored the man beside him. All he could think about was what Pelagius told him about freedom, life, equality, justice, and the way of Rome. This was NOT what he thought Rome and the culture to be. No civilized Roman would ever dream of harming any person in such a manner that did not include wartime battle.**

**Ganis asked unsurely, "Sir?"**

**Arthur demanded, "Who is this man?"**

**Ganis gulped at Arthur's tone, but replied strongly enough, "He's our village elder."**

**Still trying to disprove what his eyes and heart were trying to tell his mind, he demanded, "What is this punishment for?" **

_**Perhaps he did something evil enough to warrant this type of horrendous punishment….**_

**When the man-boy beside him didn't answer, he demanded as Lancelot, Dawn, and Willow came to his right side in silent support, "Answer me!"**

**Ganis gulped and answered in a watery tone, "He defied our master, Marius." **

**Then he added more strongly and agitatedly, "Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass**

**I'm so hungry!"**

**He added a bit more calmly, "You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin to defy him?"**

**Arthur turned to Willow and Dawn. His eyes were wide with questions. They smiled sadly at him. All that they had said about the future had so far come true. In that moment, he realized that Rome wasn't the civilized place he had dreamed it to be.**

**He spun around with Excalibur still in his hand, pointed it directly at Ganis' heart, and said in a passionate tone, "I tell you now. Marius is not of God."**

**He continued as he swept his gaze and sword upon everyone else, "And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!"**

**Dawn took a step forward and said, "Well, we can't just let him hang there, can we?"**

**Lancelot stepped forward and said with a frown and furrowed brows, "My swords won't cut through those. They are too thick. We'll need a key of some sort."**

**As Arthur nodded in agreement, Willow smirked and said, "Not necessarily."**

**Galahad, who had remained silent all this time, stepped forward, gently grabbed her upper shoulder, and said in a hissing whisper into her ear, "Now isn't the time to be flaring your magics, Willow!"**

**Willow smiled at him sweetly and said as she removed her arm from his hold and leaned into Gawain's strong and loving embrace, "Who said anything about magic?"**

**Dawn smirked, placed her hands around the thick chains, and said, "Yeah, why use magic when we can use pure female strength."**

**Lancelot crossed his arms and smiled at her as she winked and pulled with a light grunt. In a sharp snap the chains fell away and the old man collapsed to his knees.**

**Willow and Dawn quickly supported him under their shoulders and dragged him to a nearby wagon were they placed him inside and got in after him. **

**Lancelot asked as he leaned up against the wagon, "And just what do you think you two are doing?"**

**Willow answered with a smile, as Gawain appeared next to Lancelot, "Well, I'm going to heal him, of course!"**

**Arthur nodded at their actions and said as he returned to the people gathered around the Knights in curiosity and anxiety, "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us."**

**He spun back around to Ganis, pointed at him and said directly, "You, serve me now. Get these people ready."**

**Ganis jumped into action and said, "Right, you heard him. You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on, else we're all dead!"**

**He shuffled a few people to their homes and added once more for emphasis, "Come on, hurry."**

**As the people hurried about their business, Arthur turned when he sensed Tristan trotting up to him.**

**Tristan nodded at him in respect and started, "They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall."**

**Arthur sighed and asked, "How many?"**

**Tristan sighed and answered, "An entire army."**

**Arthur felt like the entire world was falling to pieces as he asked, "And the only way out is to the south?"**

**Tristan shook his head and replied, "East, there is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take."**

**As he ended his report, he glanced up and around him and asked in a soft yet knowing tone, "Arthur, who are all these people?"**

**Arthur smiled slightly at his tone and replied in an equally knowing tone, "They're coming with us."**

**Tristan nodded and said resignation, "Then we'll never make it."**

**I altered the scene a little to fit in Dawn and Willow!!!**

**The script is from **


	14. Chapter 14

Entangled Destinies 14

As their friends pushed forward with the scenes from the movie, Buffy turned to her old Watcher and said doggedly, "We **HAVE** to bring them back! Take a look at this spell. They don't belong there, Giles!"

Giles quickly snatched the book and read the lines on the paper

_Hex or spell in the plot,_

_Wish me well, but wish me not._

_Your magick cannot reach to me,_

_As I have borrowed from your chi. _

_Witch to Witch, spell to spell,_

_I smoke your gods with this spell._

_Bend and turn, the magick spurns,_

_To my will is how it churns._

_As I hold your possession,_

_Your magick is in recession._

_For my sake and as I borrow,_

_Your powers suspended until the 'morrow._

_So mote it be!_

Buffy watched as her father figure pinched the sides of his nose and said tiredly, "Buffy, it's to late. The future as they know it no longer exists. The only reason we **KNOW** anything has changed, is because we are paying witness to it-however unwillingly."

But Buffy was insistent. This was her little sister and best friend they were talking about. Besides, if she couldn't find her happiness in heaven, they weren't allowed to find their happiness in the arms for two yummy men!

Spike shook his head and said as he pointed out, "Even if that spell of yours worked Slayer, there is still one little problem…"

Buffy crossed her arms and demanded, "What?"

Spike huffed and said, "Boy you are stupid! Don't you ever pay any attention when you're told something'? Red and the Lil'bit are pregnant! For that to have even occurred, their temporal energies needed to have synchronized with the temporal patterns in the past, **AND** if we do manage to bring them back, the force of the spell will kill those babies they carry."

He gave her a hard stare and asked crossly, "Will you be the one to tell them you killed their children just because: if you can't have any happiness in this life, you won't let them have any happiness either?"

Buffy's face paled to a shocking version of white. She hadn't thought of that. Sure, she missed her sister and best friend, and a part of her wanted them to be as unhappy with life as she was sometimes, but she was positive that she couldn't kill an innocent baby-she just couldn't!

Anya snorted and said as she pointed towards the T.V. screen, "They've just found Guinevere and the boy, Lucan."

**As Lancelot emerged from the torture chambers, Dawn walked up to him and asked, "Did you find her?"**

**Lancelot nodded and said, "Yes, Arthur and I found her."**

**As Arthur appeared, she asked with a smirk and crossed arms, "Do you find yourself attracted to her?"**

**Lancelot shook his head and replied with great warmth and love in his voice as Arthur cried out for water, "No, how could I find any woman attractive when I have the most wondrous woman right here in my arms right now?"**

**Gawain, who was right behind him, threw down the torch he carried and said with a laugh as Willow placed herself in his arms, "Good answer!"**

**As the two couples looked over their friends, Horton, their Amphire friend, rushed to Dagonet's side and said as he handed the larger man a ladle of water, "His arm is broken."**

**He paused and asked softly as if his tone would limit the damage, "And his family?"**

**Dagonet, although he was happy that he found his future son, according to Willow and Dawn, he was also horrified that any man could treat a child so callously. He made sure to wrap his child up tightly in a large, warm fur blanket and gently placed him in a nearby wagon.**

**Tristan, who was still mounted on his horse, looked down at the woman his commander was caring for, looked to Willow and Dawn, and said, "She's a Woad."**

**Dawn folded her arms and asked snarkly, "And that makes any difference because…"**

**Tristan raised his hands up in surrender. He didn't mean anything by what he said. He was just pointing the tattoos out. He could care less who or ****WHAT**** she was-no body deserved to be down there in his honest opinion. **

**Arthur couldn't help but shake his head at the antics of his Knights and their two female companions as he helped the young woman, his future wife if Willow and Dawn were right about his future, and said gently as the brown hared woman fingered his red cloak, "I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now. You're safe…"**

**Willow turned her head when she heard the huffing of an out of shape man, and sneered, as he demanded, "Stop what you are doing!"**

**She smirked and flicked her hand in his direction. Gawain saw her hand move and asked a tiny bit worriedly, "What did you do?"**

**She smiled up at him and said innocently, "Nothing…"**

**Arthur, who left the Woad woman in the care of Marius' wife, demanded in disbelief, "What is this madness?"**

**As Marius opened his mouth, a long, loud smelly squirt was heard all over the courtyard. Gawain's mouth twitched, as he understood what his lover did. He glanced down at her and saw her lips struggling to hide her smile.**

**Marius shook off his embarrassment, glared at the people who were staring at him in disgust, and shouted, "They're all pagans here!"**

**Galahad, who was mounted on his horse, snorted, smiled down at Willow, and said proudly, "So are we."**

**Willow hid her face in Gawain's neck and said, "Damn proud of it."**

**Marius sneered at her and Dawn's obvious displays of affection and said forcefully to Arthur-the one men he thought was civilized to understand his reasoning, "They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"**

**In that moment, Arthur was reminded of all the things he had learned and seen since Willow and Dawn's arrival: the Vampires, the spells, the magic artifacts, and the story Willow told to them that very first day…**_**First off, the Church of Rome was established to hide a terrible secret. It is called the Prior. It is a secret order sworn in blood by all its members to uphold the purity of mankind in anyway possible. A man named John took it upon himself to change everything about the world order. He took control of the order from his uncle and sent thousands of his followers to convert others into his way of thinking-Roman Catholic, Jesus, God, and the Devil. Anyways, he was successful and the Church was established. When Jesus died, who was not human but a White Lighter-I'll explain that later, those who were there decided to create a book full of Jesus' thinking and lessons. Hence, the Bible was born. When Jesus was reborn on the third day, the church made him into a divine being. White Lighters are guardians. They watch and protect those who are good….**_

**With that still bouncing through his head, Arthur yelled out angrily, "****You mean they refused to be your serfs!"**

**Lancelot couldn't help but snort as the Roman Lord looked at his friend in confusion, but still continued, "You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian."**

**Dawn knew what was coming. She removed herself from Lancelot's arms and purposely placed herself in between Marius and his wife, Fulucina. **

**He glared at her and demanded, "Move aside girl!"**

**Dawn folded her arms across her full bosom, shivered in horror as the plump Roman licked his lips and rolled his eyes over her full body, and said stoically, "No, I won't let you hit your own wife just because she has a kind enough heart not to let those you enjoy seeing suffer, die because you torture them and starve them."**

**Lancelot took a threatening step closer and said heatedly, "You touch my wife, and I'll make sure you never see the light of Rome again…My Lord."**

**Dawn's eyes widened at his words. She spun around and asked excitedly, "Wife…?"**

**He smiled and said, "Well, I was going to wait until we got back to the wall, and I was a free man, but…"**

**Willow, Arthur, and the other Knights all smiled as Lancelot got down on his knees, and asked as he pulled off his talisman, "Will you marry me, my beautiful Dawn?"**

**Dawn burst into tears as she threw herself on to him and cried out happily, "Yes!"**

**But Marius Honourius wasn't going to let Lancelot go free. He pointed his finger at the man and said seriously, "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."**

**Lancelot's happiness died away as he frowned at the Roman Lord. What scared him was the fact that Honourius had the power to take away his freedom or have him killed for threatening him.**

**Arthur wasn't going to let that happen to his best friend. He placed Excalibur under Marius' throat and said dangerously as he nicked the skin just enough to make his warning true, "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."**

**Bors shivered at Arthur's tone. Not that he said it-no-he knew Arthur would do anything to protect them, his Knights, Lancelot most of all. No he shivered because the father of eleven knew that Arthur WOULD follow through with his threat if anything befell the First Knight and his Lady.**

**Dagonet shook his head as he and Fulucina tried to bring down the boy's fever. He was uncomfortable sitting in the tiny space with the Roman's wife, because he knew that in a few short days, she'd be in the perfect position to become his lover and his wife. He was also trying to ignore the insane rumblings of the priest just outside the Healing Wagon. **

**His head shot up in surprise when he heard Arthur order the peasants, "Wall them back up."**

**Lancelot cried out in dismay, "Arthur…"**

**But his friend ignored him and ordered again, "I said wall them up!"**

**Dagonet had to close his eyes, so Fulucina wouldn't see the satisfaction he felt as the Priests whom had hurt his son cried out in despair and disbelief, "Don't you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed?- Unhand me, defil... They're sinners!"**

Anya shook her head and said as she turned to Spike, "I've been a human for about five years now…and I still don't understand why humans feel like they done something wrong when they feel vindictive or satisfied with the revenge that is rot out in their names."

Spike shrugged and said, "Well love, you were a demon for a thousand years…that kinda puts things in perspective a bit differently."

Anya snorted as a new scene, different from the movie, appeared in the screen…

**"Arthur…we're moving to slow…"**

**Arthur looked at him and said purposely, "We're not leaving them."**

**"I know that! And I didn't say we had to but…if the Saxons find us, we will have to fight! It'll be us against hundreds!"**

**Arthur eyed his friend and said once again purposely, "Then save your anger for them."**

**Lancelot glanced back to Dawn and Willow, who were riding next to Gawain and Galahad, and asked knowingly, "Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's? For I won't care as much if it's Rome's quest, but I'll love them all with all my heart if this is Arthur's quest."**

**Arthur stared at his friend with wide, hopeful eyes as Lancelot shook his head and galloped to the front of the caravan where Tristan was patiently waiting for him or Arthur so he could give his quarterly report. **

**As Arthur let the wagon catch up to him, he smiled. Dagonet and Fulucina were already inside together working to heal the little boy who was destined to become their son.**

**Dagonet looked up when his commander entered and said with a respectful tilt of his head, "Arthur…."**

**Arthur clapped Dagonet on the shoulder and asked, "How is he?"**

**Dagonet placed the cool wet rag on the boy's forehead and answered lovingly, "He burns…brave boy…"**

**Dagonet nodded and turned to the woman he was destined to love. He wasn't too sure about her, but he was willing to meet her with an open mind and heart. As he neared her he said as he spied her wrapped, deformed hand, "Some of your fingers are out of place."**

**She scooted back in a flight or fight reaction, and he tried again more gently, "I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again."**

**She eyed him once more, before she warily placed her hand in between his own. As he pushed them back into place, she cried out in pain and whispered against his chest, "They tortured me…with machines…to make me tell them things that...that I didn't know to begin with. And then...I heard your voice in the dark…"**

**She stared into his eyes and finished, "I am Guinevere. You are Arthur...of the Knights from the Great Wall."**

**Arthur tilted his head and replied evenly, "I am."**

**She smiled lightly and said with wide eyes and a wilted voice, "The famous Briton who kills his own people."**

**As they rode side-by-side, Willow turned to Dawn and asked excitedly, "So, when do you want the wedding?"**

**Dawn smiled largely, placed her hand on the lion amulet that now hung around her neck, and said cheerfully, "I don't know! I was so shocked that he asked me! I mean, this **_**IS**_** Lancelot duLac we're talking about! No matter how sweet he is, I always thought that he **_**WASN'T**_** the marrying kind, and I was happy with that…but I guess I can wait until AFTER Arthur and Guinevere get married."**

**Willow glanced at Gawain from the corner of her eye and said straight forwardly, "So, when will you ask me Gawain…"**

**Gawain gulped and said shakily with a greenish tint to his face, as Galahad burst out laughing, "Well, if I ask you now it'll be ruined and not sincere enough because you made me ask…I wanted to make it sincere and sweet for you…can I have more time to surprise you???"**

**Willow smiled and said as she leaned over and pecked his lips and laughed, "I suppose so, my green knight."**

**Dawn clapped her hands together and cheered, "Sir Gawain, the Green Knight!!!"**

**Guinevere, who was watching the interactions of the two women and the two Knights with them with a slight smile, turned to Arthur and began her own tale to entrap herself and husband, "My father told me great tales of you."**

**Arthur turned to look at her and asked cautiously, "Really, and what did you hear?"**

**She smiled into the wintry sky and said in a dreamy tone, "Fairy tales, the kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights."**

**Then her eyes sharpened as she added a bit more coolly, "A leader both Briton and Roman, and yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those who take what does not belong to them."**

**She ended as she waved her hand in the direction of Gawain and Galahad, "That same Rome that took your men from their homeland."**

**Arthur felt a jolt of anger fill his belly. As he swung his horse around to confront her, he stated heatedly, "Listen, lady, do not pretend you know anything about me or my men."**

**She ignored his tone and challenged him, "How many Britons have you killed?"**

**Arthur sighed but replied in an equal tone of challenge, "As many as tried to kill me. It's the natural state of any man to want to live."**

**Guinevere snorted and came back with, "Animals live! It's a natural state of any man to want to live free in their own country."**

**Then she calmed down and replied serenely, "I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Arthur?"**

**From her place beside her lover, Willow giggled and said, "Looks like Guinevere's got Arthur hook line in sinker!"**

**Lancelot, who had rejoined them, smirked and said, "Well, at least he'll have something better to do than brood all the time."**

**Dawn shushed him with a kiss, as Arthur and Guinevere's conversation wafted past them, "How's your hand?"**

**Guinevere smiled lightly and returned, "I'll live, I promise you. Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking."**

**Arthur shook his head, but did not answer. He wasn't sure how to answer her either. Instead, he turned to his Knights and the girls as they gathered around him he ordered swiftly, "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees."**

**He turned towards his scout and said in a tone that really showed his order, "Tristan."**

**Tristan nodded and tapped his hawk under its beak and asked, "You wanna go out again? Yeah."**

**Dawn and Willow dismounted as their lovers followed suit and Willow said, "We're going to stay close to Marius. We know he's planning to use Lucan as a hostage, and we want to stop that before it happens, and still allow Guinevere the chance to prove herself to Arthur as a warrior."**

**Gawain and Lancelot sighed, but agreed.**

**Galahad looked at them worriedly and asked in a hiss into their ears, "You're over doing it, aren't you?"**

**Dawn smiled and replied as she unconsciously rubbed her slowly extending belly, "No, we're not in any danger yet."**

**She snorted and said with a light pat on his fluffy curly head, "Now, if we're still at this in two to three months from now, then you can berate us-deal?"**

**Galahad snorted but nodded as he went with Bors to set up for dinner.**

**Gawain wrapped his arms around Willow, and asked, "What was that all about?"**

**Lancelot copied his actions and added, "Yes, I've noticed him being a bit closer to the two of you on this trip."**

**Dawn tilted her head up to look him in the eye from over her shoulder, and asked in astonishment, "You're not jealous are you, my dearest First Knight and husband-to-be?"**

**Lancelot smiled at her last words, nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathed in deeply her personal scent of sunflowers and a warm summer's breeze, and replied with a small chuckle, "No, I'm just wondering why he's been hovering over you two so much."**

**Willow smiled at the two, and sighed as her own lover kissed her neck where her shoulder and neck met, and said breathlessly, "He's just worried because he sees us as his little sisters. He's just playing the part of the overprotective big brother."**

**Arthur was tired. But, unfortunately he couldn't find a nice enough knoll to sleep on. Plus, his emotions as of late were not exactly what one would call amicable to sleep with. He was a torrent of emotions: worry, anger, fear, frustration, hope, jealousy, envy, and even lust.**

**As he tilted his head back to try and sleep, a tiny crack caught his attention.**

**He felt his mouth go dry as he spied Guinevere walk by him in a revealing blue gown.**

**As they reached a clearing, she turned to him and watched as Merlin appeared from the shadows.**

**Arthur pulled Excalibur from its sheath and roared, "You betrayed me."**

**Guinevere replied, "He means you no harm."**

**When Arthur opened his mouth to retort, Merlin cut in, "Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus."**

**He continued with a purpose, "So Rome is leaving. The Saxon is come. The world we have known and fought for is ended."**

**He ended righteously, "Now we must make a new world."**

**Arthur cut in harshly, "Your world, Merlin, not mine. I shall be in Rome."**

**Merlin interrupted with a sarcastic wave, "To find peace? The Saxon will come to Rome."**

**Arthur placed Excalibur in between him and Merlin and said, "My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy."**

**Merlin shook his head and countered, "Rome was my enemy, not Arthur. We have no fight between us now."**

**Arthur replied with wild eyes, "You tell that to the knights you killed before my eyes, whose bones are buried in this earth."**

**Merlin shook his head and said in understanding, "We have all lost brothers."**

**Arthur roared back, "You know nothing of the loss I speak! Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman."**

_**A young Arthur runs to his home in fear, "Mother!"**_

_**"Artorius!"**_

_**"Mother!"**_

_**"Mother!"**_

**Arthur continued, "I ran to the burial mound of my father to free her."**

**Arthur ended dangerously, "To kill you."**

_**"Father, please let loose your sword."**_

**Arthur ended as he placed his sword near Merlin's heart, ""I feel the heat of that fire on my face even now."**

**Merlin shook his head in sadness and replied, "I did not wish her dead. She was of our blood, as are you."**

**Guinevere cut in pompously, "If you were so determined to leave us to slaughter, why did you save so many?"**

**Merlin continued as if Guinevere had never spoken, "My men are strong, but they have need of a true leader. They believe you can do anything. To defeat the Saxon we need a master of war."**

**Merlin ended as he stared Arthur down, "Why do you think I spared you in the forest? That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred of me. Love, Arthur."**

**Arthur shook his head and marched away. He couldn't believe what Merlin wanted him to do. He had, had enough of wars and fighting. All he wanted was peace. As he marched back to his tree, he saw Dawn and Lancelot standing a few feet from him. Each had their weapons out and both of them were staring at him-Lancelot with understanding and Dawn with sympathy. He nodded towards them, but said nothing as he sat back down-this time sleep came more easily to him.**

**The next morning, when Willow woke up, she found her lover sitting in the camp circle eating heartily. She smiled, but then she frowned when she saw Marius get up, grab his knife, and march up to Dagonet and Lucan.**

**As she moved up behind him, she winced as he grabbed Lucan and yelled angrily to his soldier, "Seize him!"**

**As Willow placed her knife at his back she said, "I wouldn't do anything to harm him, if I were you."**

**Marius gulped but continued, not believing that a woman would really hurt him since they were weak and stupid, "I have the boy! "Kill him!**

**Then from the wagon, Fulucina came flying at him and cried out as she wrapped her arms around his, "No, don't! Let him go!"**

**Marius, ignored the knife at his back, and threw his wife to the ground harshly as he yelled, "Kill him now!"**

**"Mother!" yelled Alecto as he rushed to his downed mother. He glared at his father and couldn't help but wish him dead. He wouldn't even feel guilty for it. His father was an evil man.**

**Willow growled and yanked the knife viciously across his back causing him to scream and let Lucan go. Then an arrow came flying from the woods and embedded itself in his heart an inch or two above the place where Lucan once was held against Marius for protection.**

**Lucan flew to Dagonet side as he pushed his son down and ordered, "Down! Hah!"**

**Lancelot appeared with Dawn and Arthur with his swords resting on is shoulders and said with a smirk, "Your hands seem to be better."**

**Bors rode up with his sword swinging and yelled out with a roar, "Artorius!"**

**He stopped his horse in front of the mercenaries, made his horse's head head-butt the men in armor, and asked dangerously, "Do we have a problem? Huh?"**

**As the soldiers back away, Arthur pointed Excalibur at them and said heatedly, "You have a choice; you help or you die."**

**As Lancelot and Gawain, who had joined his lieutenant and commander, moved forward to enforce Arthur's word, the leader threw down his sword and exclaimed, "Put down your weapons."**

**When his men hesitated, he yelled out, "Do it now!"**

**Dagonet smiled at Dawn and Willow as Fulucina rushed to Lucan's side and yelled out with his sword up in a defensive stance, "Yeah!"**

**An instant later, Tristan came galloping through the woods with a wood arrow sling shot over his shoulders.**

**Bors looked at him and asked with a large grin, "How many did you kill?"**

**Tristan glared at the roman mercenaries and replied shortly, "Four."**

**Bors burst out laughing and said with an approving nod, "Not a bad start to the day!" **

**Tristan threw down the wooden contraption he held and said as he stared at Willow and Dawn, "Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time."**

**Arthur nodded and said to Tristan and then to Willow, "You ride ahead, and Willow you start using that magic of yours to make sue Dagonet survives the up coming battle."**

**Willow nodded and started to mumble to herself ad Gawain pulled her towards their horses.**

**After almost half a day of riding, Arthur let his horse slow down to equal the speed of the wagon and said sincerely, "I'm sorry for your loss."**

**Alecto, who wasn't feeling bad at all about his father's death, shrugged and replied, "My father lost his way. He used to say the Church is there to help us stay on our path."**

**He ended sadly, "It didn't help those he made suffer."**

**Arthur said supporting, "The path he chose was beyond the reach of the Church, Alecto."**

**Alecto shook his head and said passionately, "But not of Rome. What my father believed, so Rome believes."**

**Arthur shook his head negatively and started, "What, that some men are born to be slaves? No, that isn't true."**

**Alecto stubbornly supported his words with his father's words from before, "It is so! He told me so."**

**Arthur added, "Pelagius, a man as close to me as any, is there now, teaching that all men are free, equal. And that each of us has the right to choose his own destiny."**

**Alecto looked at him in confusion, and asked, "Teach? How? They killed Pelagius a year past. Germanous and the others were damned by his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed."**

**He sighed and ended sadly like he truly wanted the Rome Arthur spoke of to be true, "The Rome you talk of doesn't exist, except in your dreams."**

**The next chapter will be the last one I think!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Entangled Destinies 15

**As they came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the lake, Arthur turned to his beloved scout and asked, "And there is ****NO**** way around it?"**

**"No, we have to cross the lake."**

**Arthur turned to Willow and said, "Now would be a good time for any magic, don't you think?"**

**Willow crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I could, if I wanted to die!"**

**Galahad placed and hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm down, you might hurt yourself and…"**

**She smiled and nodded as she took a deep breath and explained, "Arthur, messin' with nature isn't something ANYONE should do, no matter how powerful a Wicca can be."**

**"But…but…Dagonet…" stuttered Bors as he and Dagonet dismounted and joined the others.**

**Willow smiled at the father of eleven and said, "Nothing will happen to him. I'll make sure of that."**

With that she turned to Dagonet, placed her hands on his tall shoulders, and intoned,

"_**Hercules, Great Son of Zeus,**_

_**Half God, half human, please unloose,**_

_**Your great strength and lend it to,**_

_**This Knight in this action that he must do.**_

_**Grant him now your nerves of steel,**_

_**And your physical strength for this ideal,**_

_**So he can complete successfully,**_

_**This task that's set in front of him."**_

**As she finished her spell, Dagonet's body was surrounded in a golden light. When it vanished, Dawn, who was waiting patiently for the spell to be completed, shouted as she picked up a heavy chest that would normally need two strong men to even lift it a few feet, and threw it easily at the large healer, "Hey Dag! Catch!"**

**The gathered people, gasped as Dawn easily threw the chest at the Knight and many of the peasants had to sit down in shock as the Knights caught it as easily as if it was a throwing knife. Dagonet himself blinked in shock as he stared at the chest in his arms.**

**Willow smiled prettily and said, "See, now all he'll need to do is hit the ice once and make a run for it while I divert the arrows."**

**Arthur forced his jaw closed and said as she nodded, "Uh, yeah, tell the people to spread out."**

**As they walked cautiously across the ice, Guinevere turned to Willow and said, "Your of the magi, like my father, Merlin, is, correct?"**

**Willow nodded as Guinevere smiled and said, "Excellent! We could use another magi during the battle with the Saxons."**

**Willow smiled and said, "We'll see."**

**When they reached the center of the lake, the drums reverberated loudly in the valley, Arthur turned back to his Knights and asked, "Knights…"**

**Bors sighed and said with a careless shrug, "Well, these Saxons are so close behind that my ass is hurtin'."**

**Tristan shrugged as he looked to Dawn and Willow once again and said, "I never liked lookin' over my shoulder anyways."**

**Gawain squeezed Willow's hand and added, "It'll be nice to put an end to this racket…"**

**Galahad ended, "…and get a good look at the bastards!"**

**Dagonet nodded and said confidently as he flexed his muscles, "Here, now."**

**Arthur turned to the lithe man and said, "Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe."**

**Ganis protested, "But you're seven against two hundred!"**

**"Ah…make that nine." Corrected Dawn with her pointer finger pointing up. Galahad stared at her with wide eyes. She knew he didn't want her or Willow there because they were pregnant, but they weren't going to let Dagonet face the Saxons alone.**

**Guinevere, with a bow in hand, cut in, "Ten, you could use another bow."**

**Arthur didn't bother to tell her otherwise as Ganis added purposely, dutifully, "I'd rather stay and fight."**

**Arthur patted his shoulder and said positively, "You'll get your chance soon enough."**

**He turned towards the mercenaries and ordered, "This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?"**

**The leader nodded and said promptly, "Yes, sir."**

**Dagonet watched with a heavy heart as his son-to-be left with Fulucina and smiled lightly as Alecto stated bravely, "I am able. I can fight."**

**Willow place a hand on his cheek and said with a shake of her head, "No, you must bear witness to all you have seen. There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome."**

**As they lined up, Arthur said, "Hold until I give the command."**

**Lancelot smirked at Guinevere, who stood between him and Arthur and said, "You look frightened. There are a large number of lonely men out there."**

**Dawn whacked him playfully from her place on his other side and said in stereo with Guinevere, "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."**

**The leader on the Saxons shouted, "Archer!"**

**The line of defenders watched as the arrow soared through the air and landed half way across the lake and then skidded a few more feet and came to a stop.**

**Arthur asked, "Willow…?"**

**She shook her head and said, "It wasn't me."**

**They saw two Saxons arguing and Arthur suggested, "I believe they're waiting for an invitation, Bors, Tristan."**

**Guinevere protested the waist of arrows, "They're far out of range."**

**Arthur smirked superiorly as Bors and Tristan's six arrows took down six different Saxons. Guinevere grudgingly nodded as Arthur added to his orders, "Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster."**

**As they shot arrow after arrow, and fell Saxon and Saxons, all they could hear was the leader shouting at his men to hold ranks. When Arthur knelt down to retrieve more arrows, he felt the thickness of the ice, closed his eyes, and shouted, "It's not gonna break. Back. Fall back! Prepare for combat."**

**This was the moment Dagonet was waiting for. As he knelt to unsheathe his sword, he, instead, pulled out his axe and rushed onto the lake's center and therefore the weakest point.**

**When he skidded to a stop, he swung his axe up and over his head, momentarily marveling at his newfound strength, and slammed it down onto the ice. With a loud groan and silenced everyone in the valley, the ice cracked into hundreds of pieces-taking Dagonet and the Saxons under. **

**Bors shouted in alarm, "DAG!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Willow swore and said, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"**

**Dawn cried out, "Pull him up!"**

**Willow tilted her head back and as her eyes bled into gold, Gawain and the others scrambled backwards as the ice cracked farther back; closer to them. **

**"Dag!" shouted Bors again as a lightly glowing gold Dagonet was magically floated to safety.**

**As his body was set down on the ground, Bors lunged and gave his best friend and great big hug. Dagonet ooffed and said as he returned the hug gratefully, "I'm fine Bors…not even a scratch on me. Willow's spell did the trick."**

**Galahad asked perplexed, "Why isn't he under the spell now? Shouldn't he be squeezing the life out of Bors?"**

**Dawn giggled and said as Willow cast a spell to dry and warm Dagonet up, "The spell said**_** 'Your great strength and lend it to,**_

_This Knight in this action that he must do.'- 'So he can complete successfully, This task that's set in front of him."_

Galahad blushed and said, "Ah…that makes sense."

**Gawain wrapped his lover in his arms and said as he kissed her neck once again, "My ladylove is a wonderful lady, she'd never place Dag in harm."**

**Willow snuggled into Gawain's chest and said huskily in his ear, "I can't wait to get back home. Then I can have a nice warm bath, and you can treat me to another night of love."**

**Gawain's smile was grand as they mounted their horses and chased after the caravan.**

**After a few hours they reached the wall once more and a roman commander, Christoph Alexani said flakily, "Ah, God! Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto let me see you."**

**Alecto frowned and said as he tried to move AROUND the commander and join Arthur and his Knights, whom had gathered in a small group near the gate that separated Vanora and the bastards from Bors, "Kindly get out of my way!"**

**Alexani ignored him and continued, "You have triumphed! Young Alecto let me see you. You are here."**

**Lucan, who had been in the travel wagon with his new mother-to-be, jumped out and rushed to his father's side, "Daddy! You're alive!"**

**Dagonet laughed as Lucan jumped easily into his arms, and he swung them around laughing out loud in happiness. It was their first hug as father and son as a freeman. **

**Fulucina joined them as she cried out happily and picked the six-year-old boy up and into her arms, "Lucan!"**

**Alecto joined the hug and the new family of four smiled happily as Alexani started, "Our great knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come…"**

**As a soldier opened the case that held their freedom, Lancelot placed a kiss upon Dawn's golden brown crown, and snatched the parchments out as quickly as he possibly could.**

**Alexani continued, "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire."**

**As Arthur watched his Knights and their lovers celebrate their new freedom, he silently left the courtyard and came to a stop at his father grave. When the sound of light footsteps registered in his mind, Guinevere knelt down and said, "A grave with no sword."**

**Arthur offered up as a conversational starter, "It was my father's wish that if he died on this island, he would be buried with his knights."**

**Artorius!**

**Guinevere asked gently, "He died in battle?"**

**Arthur snorted and said wryly, "It's a family tradition."**

**The daughter of Merlin looked about her and said as she tried to imagine all the men who had lost their lives because Rome ordered them to fight against her own people, the Woads, "I can see why you believe that you have nothing left here. Except what you and your knights have done."**

**She added in an attempt to instill hope in him, "You have your deeds."**

**Arthur explained passionately as he stared at her willing her to understand what he was thinking at the exact moment, "Deeds in themselves are meaningless unless they're for some higher purpose. We have waged a war to protect a Rome that does not exist. Is that the deed I am to be judged by?"**

**Guinevere replied gently but with force, "You stayed and fought when you didn't have to. You bloodied evil men when you could have run. You did all that for no reason?"**

**She reached up and held his face in her hands as she said softly, lovingly, "These are your people."**

**Jols interrupted them by shouting, "Arthur, come to the wall now."**

**As Arthur rushed to the top of the Wall's battlements, he saw Lancelot and Dawn looking over the stonewalls with wide eyes. Both sets of eyes were wide with horror.**

**A roman wall guard said unneeded as Arthur rushed by him with Guinevere following behind him, "The Saxons are here."**

**Another guard shouted, "Make way! Make way!"**

**As he and Guinevere gazed at the thousands of Saxons lining up at the wall, Arthur turned around and met each of his Knights eyes. They were filled with dread and hope. He knew they wanted to go home. In fact, ****HE**** wanted them to go home too! He also knew that Willow and Dawn were to fight for ****HIM****, and no matter what they felt for his Knights, they would stay here to fight. **

**He sighed as he gazed out at the poor serfs that made a living at the wall-he ha to protect them, he couldn't run. Which meant, that Dawn and Willow would stay and his First Knight and Green Knight would be heartbroken.**

**He gazed deeply into Lancelot's eyes and said sadly, "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you."**

**Dawn, who was still holding her stomach lovingly, watched with sadden eyes as Lancelot shook his head and chased after Arthur, "Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. Stand fast!"**

**Arthur froze and turned back to Lancelot as his friend continued, "All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close, when it is finally within our grasp..."**

**Arthur couldn't bare to see the pain in Lancelot's eyes so he turned to walk away, but Lancelot knew him to well.**

**His First Knight gripped his shoulder and spun him around as he continued with wet eyes and a pleading face, "Look at me!"**

**He added helplessly, "Does it all count for nothing?"**

**Arthur looked at hi with wounded eyes and asked softly, "You ask me that? You who know me best of all?"**

**Lancelot sighed and pleaded again as he stared deeply into Arthur eye's, into Arthur's pure soul, "Then do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!"**

**Arthur shook his head, placed his hand around Lancelot's neck and said passionately as an idea came to him, "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us."**

**He glanced behind Lancelot and saw a beautiful woman cradling her stomach and added, "Live and have many children with Dawn! I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."**

Spike and Anya were still watching the movie with rapt attention, and Anya swore as Gawain and Willow started to fight about what they should and shouldn't do.

**"Gawain! We've come this far! Why can't you stay and fight this last battle! You already know, you'll live! And with my magic, Lancelot and Tristan will lice too!!!"**

**Gawain sighed and said, "It's not the same! I'm free now! I don't have to do battle anymore! Fifteen years is enough! I've had it with bloodshed and violence."**

**Willow felt tears fall from her eyes as she cradled her stomach and said tearfully, "Then this is goodbye…my love…"**

**Gawain watched in disbelief as Willow simply vanished into the winds.**

Spike winced as Dawn and Lancelot's argument escalated even louder and angrier than Gawain and Willow's.

**As the sun started to rise over the green hills of Badon Hill, the Knights of Sarmatia slowly left the future battlefield. Each man felt as if their hearts were bring ripped from their chests and then trampled under their horses' hooves.**

**Lancelot studiously ignores his friend's standard and body on top of his war steed and his lover, Dawn, standing beside him with Willow supporting them from behind. **

**He wanted to see his homeland and family again, but he didn't want to leave Arthur and Dawn to do it. He also didn't want to leave them here to their fate either.**

**Bors wasn't through with Arthur though.**

**He trotted out of the caravan's line, raised his sword into the air, and yelled, "Artorius!!! Ruuuuuusssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**As he grew silent, the other Knights, Lancelot included, turned back around and stared at Arthur.**

**After a moment, Arthur, Dawn, and Willow raised their own weapons and cried back, "Rrrruuuuuuuuuussssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Dawn smiled down at the father of her baby and whipped a tear from her cheek. She knew she couldn't influence his decision, on whether to leave or stay, but she prayed to the Goddess that he'd return.**

**The winds started to blow lightly around Willow as her eyes started to bled to gold-a sure sign that her magic was about to be used.**

**Upon the hill, Arthur saw a man waving a white flag in his direction. He knew that the Saxons did not want peace, but he was curious as to what their leader wanted, so he said, "Shall we go see what he wants Dawn?"**

**Dawn nodded and together they galloped down to the black-hared man and the long, muddy, blond-hared man.**

**He began as he eyed the armored man in a red cape, "Hmm… Wherever I go on this wretched island I hear your name. Always half-whispered, as if you were a...god."**

**He sneered at Dawn and continued as he eyed the Roman man upon his warhorse, "All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on."**

**Arthur cut in harshly, "Speak your terms, Saxon."**

**Cerdic blinked but stated in a hoarse voice, "The Romans have left you. Whom are you fighting for?"**

**Arthur glanced at the brown-hared woman beside him and glanced into the woods where another beauty awaited his signal and said righteously, "I fight for a cause beyond Rome's or your understanding."**

**Cerdic was silent for a moment before he smiled evilly and stated as he pointed towards the ground with his sword, "Ah, you come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees."**

**Arthur placed the tip of Excalibur under Cerdic's neck and said dangerously, "I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And it would be good for you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth."**

**With that he and Dawn, who had remained remarkably silent during the whole meeting, turned and galloped back into the wall's protective boundaries.**

**Cerdic sighed and said as he pounded his chest proudly, "Ah, ah, finally…A man worth killing."**

**When he reached his men, he shouted his orders, "Ah! Prepare the men for battle!"**

**As the drums reverberated throughout the valley, the horses the Knights rode upon started to jump and toss their heads as they turned to face the on coming battle.**

**Each Knight gripped their reigns in shock as they tried to calm their war steeds, "Whoa." (Bors)**

**"Easy." (Gawain)**

**"Whoa." (Galahad)**

**"Whoa." (Tristan)**

**"Ssshhhh…" (Dagonet)**

**"Ssshhhh..." (Lancelot)**

**In that moment, each Knight remembered just who and what they were. They were men of honor. They have fought to protect this land for fifteen years. This land that they thought they hated, they had unknowingly grown to love. In that moment, they realized that they couldn't leave it or Arthur and Lancelot and Gawain couldn't leave their lovers-or bride-to-be, in Lancelot's case. Lancelot grinned and the others followed suit.**

**Galahad smiled proudly at his brother-n-arms, as he thought thankfully to the Goddess, Willow's Lady, **_**thank you!! Now those babes will have father who love them!**_

**Tristan tapped his hawk under his beak and said as Dagonet, lifted the canvas from their weapons wagon, "Hey, you're free."**

**Then he pulled out his bow and stretched the string as the others quickly armored up.**

**Cerdic tapped the bread he was eating against his open palm as he said, "He's got a plan, this Roman."**

**He leaned towards his son and ordered, "Send what's left of your infantry."**

**Cynric gripped his sword and asked in shock, "Do you want to kill my men?"**

**Cerdic roared, "They're my men!"**

**As Cynric made to move with his men, Cerdic said, "No. You stay here with me."**

**Arthur was sick with worry. They were seriously outnumbered, and for the first time in his life, he was riding out into battle without Lancelot's familiar presence beside him. He wasn't sure he could so this. He had been truthful when he had told Lancelot earlier that with Lancelot by his side he could defeat anyone and thing.**

**Just as he prayed for Lancelot to once more grace him with his presence, Dawn gasped out, "Lancelot!"**

**Arthur spun around in his saddle as Lancelot came to a stop beside him and gave him a wondrous smile that was all his. Arthur returned the smile wholeheartedly and said, "I'm so glad you came back!"**

**He shrugged and said, "Ah, I couldn't let you go into battle alone…you'd probably end up dead, and then where would I be? If I'm not mistaken, you are the only one I trust implicitly, besides my wife, to knock some sense into me when I'm on an…how did Wills say it… **_**'an ego case'**_**?"**

**Arthur burst out laughing as he and the girls heard more rumbles in the earth underneath their horses' hooves. Arthur and the girls looked at him in hope. He grinned and tilted his head to look behind him.**

**"Galahad!" (Willow)**

**"Gawain!" (Dawn)**

**"Dagonet! Bors!" (Willow)**

**"Tristan!" (Dawn)**

**Arthur looked at his Knights and said to them proudly as they awaited his orders one last time, "Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it."**

**He pulled out Excalibur and ended delightfully, "But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so."**

**Before they started their end of the war, Galahad leaned over and hissed, "That spell had better be in place or I'm yelling that your both pregnant!"**

**Willow pecked his cheek and said, "Don't worry big brother of ours, our children are perfectly fine and protected. My spell of protection won't end until I tell it too."**

**Galahad didn't look to convinced, but he kept his moth shut as he joined the others in their charge.**

**"Rrruuuussssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried his men as they thrusted their pendants into the soft emerald grass.**

**"Hah!" they cried out as they raced through the battlefield and smoke that made them invisible to human eyes.**

**Dawn gasped as a Saxon sword cut deeply into her upper arm. She twirled around and out of the range of the sword, and caught her breath. As she gathered her remaining strength, she saw Guinevere battle the man from the lake and knew that this was the moment she was waiting for. With a mighty heave, she thrusted her swords into the Saxon's belly and viciously ripped them out.**

**As he lay dying, Dawn flew to Guinevere's aid. As she passed by Lancelot she said, "Go! Tristan needs you!"**

**Lancelot's head snapped up and he spun around to see what his lover was talking about. There in the breaking smoke, he spied Tristan warily circling the Saxon-King, Cerdic. He unconsciously blocked a few clumsy strokes from a young and inexperienced Saxons warrior, and searched for Arthur. He found Arthur beheading a Saxon who had come up on Gawain from behind. **

**From the corner of his eye, he saw five Saxon's as they were covered in a golden light. When the light vanished, five mice were left behind. With a laugh, he watched as surrounding Saxon warriors and lithe battle ready Woads stomped on the Saxon-rats. **

**With a nod, he ran through the fires and reached Tristan's side just as he fell to the ground weakly. Very quickly he checked Tristan over. He had many slashes that were deep, but not life threatening on their own. Unfortunately, he had a lot and the blood loss was what was the most dangerous to him right now. Luckily, Willow's spell prevented most of the worst wounds from being fatal in themselves; meaning, Willow's spell limited the fatality of the wounds and made them minor wounds instead. **

**As Cerdic swung down to wound Tristan even more, Lancelot lunged the final few feet and intercepted the sword stroke and said, "Uh, un, that's my friend you mean to kill. I can't let that happen."**

**Dawn sighed in relief as she saw from the corner of her eye, as Guinevere rolled out from under the three swords that were hopelessly locked above her.**

**Cynric sneered at her and said, "I remember you…you were at the lake with the Knights!"**

**Dawn smiled cockily, reminiscent of her lover, and said, "So, what of it? Are you afraid to fight little old me?"**

**Cynric roared and swung his sword viciously at Dawn. She blocked each stroke masterfully and said as she made a few bloody marks upon his body herself, "You won't win."**

**"My father's army WILL win! We have never lost a battle!"**

**Dawn snorted and said as she slammed her swords against his one and watched it fly through the air and land ten feet away from them both, "Take a look boyo…this battle is over!"**

**As Cynric gazed about him, he swore and turned back to the woman he had been battling.**

**She was the last thing he saw on this earth.**

**Cerdic met each of Lancelot's swings evenly and said, "You came to your friend's aid, why? You should have left him to die. He is weak. You are strong. Why wait your time with him?"**

**Lancelot didn't bother to answer as he, instead said, "You know, you really shouldn't have challenged Tristan to begin with…it makes Arthur angry when someone hurts his most favored Knights…"**

**Cerdic roared with anger, but his powerful strikes never gave him purchase.**

**Lancelot was tiring though. He was evenly matched to this Saxon-King, but he was tiring out faster than normal. He supposed it was because he had gotten little to no sleep in the last three days, but he also knew the Arthur was close by.**

**As he tripped over a protruding bloody arm, he looked up into the victorious eyes of Cerdic, the Saxon King. As Lancelot readied himself to role to the left, he spotted Arthur's red armor from the corner of his eyes.**

**Lancelot sighed in relief as he rolled to the side, and Arthur took his place.**

**He did it. He saved Tristan's life.**

**Now, all he had to do was get himself ****AND**** Tristan back to the Healing Chambers-safety.**

**He shuddered as he hoisted Tristan over his back-Dawn and Willow were **_**SCARY**_** when they were mad-more so now than in the past.**

**Arthur gazed around him and felt a huge weight lift from his soul as Cerdic's body collapsed at his feet. The battle was done. The Britons had won. Now, all that was left was cleaning up.**

**As he looked through the wispy smoke, he saw Dawn kneeling next to a weakly sitting body. It looked familiar to him too-GUINEVERE!!!**

**As he rushed to her side, he threw off his helmet, and wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of the woman he JUST realized he loved.**

**Dawn looked at them and said as Guinevere wrapped her arms around him too, "She's alive Arthur…we all are."**

**WEDDING**

**The day was bright and beautiful. Arthur, who was dressed in his finest Roman Regalia, was standing in the center of the Ring of Stones with Guinevere, who was dressed in a beautiful white dress and veil, Lancelot, who was standing to his left beside him, was dressed in his best armor, and Gawain beside him in his best attire. Standing next to Guinevere was Dawn, who was standing to Guinevere's right, was dressed in a beautiful violet gown that nearly matched Guinevere's wedding dress and Willow who was dressed in a pretty green gown too.**

**Merlin handed Arthur a golden chalice.**

**As he and Guinevere both drank from it, Merlin took it back, place it on the alter, and said proudly, " Arthur, Guinevere, our people are one. As you are."**

**The people cheered happily as the new couple had their first kiss as husband and wife. No one was happier for them than the two inside the circle with them-Lancelot and Dawn. They smiled lovingly at one another and both dreamt of their own wedding-to-be in two weeks.**

**Bors, who was celebrating with everyone else, looked upon the contented face of his commander and king, looked at Vanora, and then said to his eleventh child, whom he was currently holding, "Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother."**

**Vanora, who was hugging Romana, her best friend, happily, snorted and said sarcastically as she took eleven from him, "Who said I'd have you?"**

**Then Merlin went to his knees, and shouted, "King Arthur!"**

**The Knights were astounded as everyone around them went to their knees too. In amazement, they slowly fell to their knees too as the people cheered, "Hail, Arthur!"**

**Arthur from his place upon the cliffs with his new wife, Guinevere, looked out upon his lands and new subject and said in promise, "Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause."**

**With those words, he thrusted Excalibur into the air and smiled when Guinevere's hand joined his.**

**The Knights watched with wide eyes as the threw their own swords into the air in a respective salute and the Britons jumped to their feet and cried out gloriously, "Arthur! Arthur!"**

**Bors threw his own into the air and cried out loudly, "Artorius!"**

**Arthur glanced at him with a smile and said smile grew even larger as Lancelot cried out, "Hail, King Arthur Pendragon! King of the Briton Isles! Hail!!!!!!!!!"**

**Epilogue**

**In the nine months since Arthur and Guinevere's marriage, Dawn and Willow's waist lines grew exponentially and a month after Badon Hill, two weeks after Lancelot and Dawn's marriage and two days after Gawain's and Willow's, the two woman finally told their husbands that they were both three months pregnant.**

**Lancelot and Gawain were understandably angry at them for putting themselves at risk when they were in such delicate condition, but Willow forcefully reminded them both, by slamming them against the wall with her powers, that neither she nor Dawn were necessarily helpless. Also, when the two fathers-to-be found out that Galahad had know from the get-go, they ran the boy Knight ragged, and finally let up when Dawn and Willow threatened to hold back sex if they didn't leave the youngest Knight alone.**

**It was nine months exactly after her baby's conception, and Dawn and Willow were in labor with Vanora helping them along as their joint mid-wife. **

Buffy, who was still watching the movie with the rest of the Scoobies, whipped a tear from her eyes as she said, "I can't believe it, she's gonna be a mother and I can't be there for her…or Wills."

**She smiled bravely at Willow, who was in the same predicament and nodded. Within minutes, Vanora and Fulucina arrived with Lancelot and Gawain right behind them, but Fulucina forced them back out of the chambers.**

"**But…" they protested.**

**Fulucina gave him a hard stare with her brown eyes, so like his own, and said flat out, "You cannot be in there with her Lancelot. Vanora and I might have to remove the babes from their wombs ourselves because they are very slim and their hips aren't very wide." **

**Then her voice softened as she ended by closing the door, "Don't worry, all four of them will survive, I promise."**

**Lancelot found himself staring at the door, and said to himself as he flung himself at Arthur, "I'm afraid that's one promise you can't keep, Cina…only Dawn has that power."**

**Arthur gave him a hug and said as he watched Galahad do the same to Gawain, "Dawn and Willow, they are strong. I bet she'll deliver your baby naturally and all will be well."**

**Lancelot gave him an exasperated look and said wistfully, "I wish I had your faith Arthur! If I have it, perhaps I won't be so pessimistic?"**

**The others didn't know what to say to that, he saw, so they did all they could: smile and sit with him to show their support and loyalty to him.**

**From behind the door, a loud wail was heard along with the words "I'M GOING TO BLOODY FCKING KILL HIM! IIIIIIIEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"**

**Lancelot cleared his throat nervously as the others chuckled a bit and Bors said uselessly, "Well, if she's that loud, all must be well, right?"**

**Then another voice cried out, "I'M GOING TO FCKING CLEAR HIM!!!!!!! FCKING SONOFABTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lancelot just smiled sarcastically at him and waited for the next round of screams that would reassure him AND Gawain that their wives were fine. But all they heard, for a long time, was silence. Not exactly silence, but more mutterings to be precise. It was all meshed together because they were so far away and had to listen through a large, thick oak door.**

**Then…**

**"PUSH DAWN! PUSH WILLOW!!!!" shouted Vanora's supportive voice.**

**"I AMMMMMMMM!"**

**"WHAT THE HLL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!?!?!?!" shouted Willow with a high pitched shriek.**

**Then they heard Fulucina's voice, "Come on! I can see the head!"**

**Then Vanora's voice, "Push again Willow! I can just get the shoulders! You're almost done!!!"**

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEERRRRRRRGGGGGG!"**

**"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Then…**

**"I have her!" Came Fulucina's happy voice through the door.**

**Next came Vanora's happy voice, "Willow! You have a hansom baby boy!!!"**

**The Knights all jumped to the feet in shock and fear as two loud wails reached them all through the door and walls, like it was trying to reach the very heavens themselves, "WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Lancelot and Gawain looked at one another with goofy happy faces, and exclaimed, "We're daddies!!!!!!"**

Buffy and the other Scoobies had tears of happiness running down their faces, as they watched Lancelot and Gawain meet their children for the first time. Dawn and Lancelot's daughter was beautiful and they knew she's have the Slayer's strenght as well. Willow and Gawain's son, had Willow's red hair and they hoped he had inheritated her magical powers. Both Elisabeth and Alexander, named for their respective aunt and uncle, would be a great asset to King Arthur and Camelot in the far future.

Buffy looked at the other and promised passionately, "We have **GOT **to get there! I **HAVE **to meet those babies, somehow!!"**  
**

**Maybe there will be a sequel later on or not, I don't know!!!**


End file.
